You Wish
by XxLadyKnightLizxX
Summary: On Haitus - Rhiannon is invisible. She likes it that way too. But when a mysterious boy promises her three wishes, she can't help but wish things were different...
1. Chapter 1: Diamond in the Rough

**"_Then, taking his hand, the Moorman said to him as they fared forth together, 'O son of my brother, this day will I show thee a sight thou never sawest in all thy life..."_**

**'Alaeddin; or The Wonderful Lamp', _Arabian Nights_**

**_Chapter One_**

Fridays were always a violent bustle of bodies, rushing to get the day over with, so that they could start on the weekend. People were already tagging the school grounds and making out in every corner. With the scent of summer waning in the air, everyone was high, agitated, horny or all of the above.

But that's high school.

Rhiannon groaned at the sight of the ever-so-peppy cheerleading squad in front of her locker, magnetising jocks like moths to a very blonde flame. The last thing she needed was a backlash from the cheerleaders if she interrupted their flirting.

She was practically invisible as it was.

She cranked her iPod all the way up, and drowned out all the noise around her. Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus caressed her eardrums, as Rhiannon squirmed through the crowd to her locker.

Rhiannon lost herself in the familiar lyrics, her hands aching to play the chords. She was almost to her locker when her feet fell from under her.

"Oops, sorry. Didn't see you there, _loser._" Allegra Hart, cheerleading captain to the Newford Scorpions hissed at Rhiannon in all her blonde haired, blue eyed glory.

Rhiannon really didn't understand what Allegra's problem was, but Allegra seemed to notice her despite her apparent invisibility. Of course, Allegra took it out on Rhiannon in the form of humiliation whenever possible.

There was a reason why everyone called her the Wicked Bitch of Newford, after all.

Rhiannon's earphones fell out and she could hear a few kids snicker as she brushed herself off. She blushed but Rhiannon refused to look anyone in the eyes. Allegra and her cheerleading squad laughed in unison and she couldn't help feeling it was about her.

Rhiannon sighed. It was only the start of the day.

She tied her long, straight brown hair into a messy knot chucking all the stuff she didn't need into her locker. Rhiannon slammed the locker shut, with a loud metallic bang, drawing the attention of a few people around the hall.

Her dark eyes flashed with anger but it was mostly directed at herself.

Suddenly it went dark and she could feel cool hands cover her eyes.

Rhiannon smiled.

"Ree, don't you think that's a tad too harsh? I mean what did that poor locker ever do to you? By the way, guess who?"

"_Deidre_, you can let go of me now."

"All wrong, I'm Marilyn Monroe. I can't believe you don't remember me, Rhiannon Louisa Graceling." Deidre kept her hands over Rhiannon's eyes, amusement tickling her tone as she said Rhiannon's full name.

"Let go of me, Marilyn!" Deidre chuckled, as Rhiannon tried to struggle out of her grip.

"Stop Ree! Everyone'll think I'm kidnapping you or something."

"How's _my_ locker in any way your concern? Let go of me, crazy child that I've never met before. " Rhiannon shouted in false protest. Deidre finally turned her around, hands on hips. Her face was a picture of absolute mortification.

"_Excuse me?_ Did you just call me _crazy_? We prefer the term Mentally Unstable, thank you very much ma'am." Rhiannon just beamed at her friend.

Deidre was about five foot four just like Rhiannon.

But that's where their similarities stopped.

Deidre had a lot more curves on her gloriously tanned body and golden blonde hair that she layered short. She was more hardcore, than the cheerleaders and had the fashion sense of a god. Deidre always agreed to let Rhiannon use her clothes if she ever needed them.

Rhiannon was slender with soft curves, clear milky white skin and long brown hair with traces of black. She grew a little envious of Deidre's golden looks at times but she was comfortable in her own skin.

Rhiannon wasn't nearly as loud as Deidre was. She preferred to express herself through her music than with anything else.

Deidre was the type of person that could brighten up your day no matter the situation and Rhiannon loved her for it.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that, Ree. You always make me feel like I'm doing something impressive and we both know I'm already big-headed. So tone down the admiration for my perfection already, okay?" Deidre shook her head at Rhiannon, fondly.

"The whole fact that you can _see_ me is pretty impressive, I have to admit. But I have to disagree you don't have a big head." Rhiannon gave Deidre a look, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Why thank you, honey. I always knew someone would –"

Rhiannon quickly interrupted her. "_No_, you have a _huge _head."

Deidre slapped Rhiannon faintly on the arm, before stroking her imaginary beard. Rhiannon nearly fell over laughing.

"I'm surprised my huge head fits in the hallway myself, with all the wit and intelligence it obviously has. I mean my careless charm and charisma notwithstanding, this huge head comes in handy you know."

Deidre was everything that made up Rhiannon's best friend.

The bell rang above them and Deidre rolled her big hazel eyes to the heavens.

"Meet you at lunch, and we can discuss what we're doing this weekend." Deidre gave Rhiannon a wink before rushing off to first period, her black designer jeans and ballet flats standing out in the sea of miniskirts and strappy stilettos.

Without Deidre's hyper, high energy, Rhiannon lost her buzz. The beginning of her day started to weigh on her again.

Rhiannon wandered straight to double period music class and took her favourite guitar to the back of the room. Mr. Carson was the laid back sort of teacher who didn't care what his class did as long as they were keeping out of his face.

With one hand Rhiannon reached into her bag for her pick, blindly looking for it as she searched through her playlist for something to play.

She watched helplessly as her bag toppled over and cursed under her breath. She _really _didn't need this.

Rhiannon hurriedly tried to get everything into her bag, swearing like a sailor when she pricked her finger on her utility knife. Tears threatened to overflow, she thought about how badly the day had started.

It was definitely a sign.

Her vision started to blur and she attempted to blink away her tears.

"Here, let me help." A gentle, masculine voice offered.

Rhiannon felt a shot of electricity pass through her as his hand brushed hers. The voice was like poisoned honey, all at once sweet and dangerous.

He managed to get everything into her bag in a matter of seconds and Rhiannon felt even stupider. She wished desperately that there was nothing embarrassing in her bag.

She stared at the floor, refusing to meet his eyes or even look at him.

"Thank you." Rhiannon mumbled, getting up still looking at the floor as if its greying greyness was all of a sudden extremely interesting. She was used to being invisible, handling attention wasn't her forte.

Rhiannon sat back in her chair.

She strummed her feelings into the notes. Rhiannon tried to understand herself a little better, to understand this constant muddle of feelings that controlled her every action.

Her strumming grew wilder, her pick making an appearance as Rhiannon poured her heart and soul into the notes. She didn't know the song she played but it was as if she was playing a melody that revealed everything inside her.

Rhiannon knew that the notes spoke, some strange magical language that she couldn't even begin to understand. Her hands danced over the guitar, filling the room with her irritation, her jealousy and her want.

She vaguely remembered where she was and let her fingers calmly end their frantic playing. Placing her pick in her pocket, she strummed along to Baby Blue Eyes by A Rocket To The Moon singing silently to herself.

"That was amazing." It was the same poison honey voice as before. She looked up and couldn't help but stare.

He wasn't just handsome.

He was drop dead gorgeous, all five foot ten of him. His blue-black hair was completely careless and windswept, tanned clear skin was pulled tight over leanly muscled arms and his eyes were the most amazing surreal blue that Rhiannon would gladly drown in them. His lips were those of a poet's full, emotional and thoroughly engaging.

He was dressed in a white business shirt that he had rolled up to reveal his strong forearms, a skinny red tie, black jeans and Doc Martins. Rhiannon couldn't help but admire his dark beauty, and a pang at the fact that he would no doubt forget her as soon as he realised what a nobody she was.

Rhiannon pinched herself, as she realised she was staring like an idiot. "Um... thanks."

Rhiannon felt like hitting herself. That was probably the most drawn out 'um' in the history of 'ums'. She gave him a weak smile, as he gracefully took the seat next to her, stretching out his long legs.

"I think you're really good, I'm sure a lot of other people would think so too. You have real talent." He sat back.

He was completely comfortable, oblivious to the fact that his knee was bumping against Rhiannon's leg. Or the fact that her insides were turning into mush. Rhiannon was glad that he couldn't read her mind.

Rhiannon squirmed in her chair, struggling to remain calm. She pulled her legs away from his and she managed to clear her head a little.

"Thanks but I know how good I am, and that's not at all. I would really appreciate it if when you praise my work to at least be honest and not go petting my ego." Rhiannon snapped, immediately regretting it. Just because _she _was having a bad day, didn't mean she had to pass the vibes on.

She played nervously with the strings of her guitar.

Music was a part of her soul but there were hundreds maybe thousands of people more gifted than she was. Rhiannon was sure she'd never make it in the real world. There were people out there with not only natural gift but technique and years of experience.

Catching the note of sadness in her voice, he looked at her, truly looked at her. His eyes focused and took her all in.

She wore ruby red high tops, denim skinny jeans and a black blouse. Rhiannon covered herself with her guitar, feeling oddly self-conscious. He took a long, lingering look at her before reaching her eyes again and she could almost feel the power of his eyes.

Rhiannon noticed the amazing colour of his eyes once more, and couldn't help but stare dumbly into them. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He reached for her hand to comfort her, but she drew away from his touch.

"I'm not upset, okay? I'm not really used to people noticing me, let alone praising my work. I'm just a little, off balance that's all."

"So I unbalance you?" She could hear the smile in his voice and Rhiannon couldn't help but allow a little smile in return.

"You don't really expect me to answer that do you?"

"I'm being awfully rude aren't I? I'm Hunter, Kian Hunter. And you are?" Kian's eyes buried into hers, and Rhiannon could feel them burn into her memory.

"I'm Rhiannon Graceling, pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand for a handshake. Kian casually took it and planted a light kiss on the back of her hand. Rhiannon felt electricity pulse all the way to her toes and she curled them in pleasure.

She blushed as Kian took another long look at her, almost knocking her off her chair with a dazzling smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you. Did you know you smell irresistibly of cinnamon?" Kian laughed, amusement playing freely in his voice.

The bell rang for lunch and Rhiannon cursed the clock. Now she would have to introduce Kian to Deidre and Rhiannon didn't like that one bit. She relished the thought that Kian belonged only to her, even for a few more minutes more.

"So why come today? Not that it's a bad thing that you came, but why did you decide to start school on the last day of the week?" Rhiannon hedged mentally face palming herself as they stood in line for lunch.

Kian simply smiled, and Rhiannon found she didn't like that smile at all. It was false, an impostor and she never wanted him to smile like that again.

"You know. The usual."

"I doubt anything about you is 'the usual'. Unless you don't want to talk about it, that is. It's fine if you don't, it's none of my business anyway and –" She rambled, looking at him through the corner of her eye.

"My mum got remarried to a total... um... guy. I ended up gaining a step-sister who insisted I get to know the people around here, thus the torture of being new on a Friday." Kian gave her another one of his long searching looks, before adding. "But I have to admit this day has its bright side."

Rhiannon blushed, not sure what to think about anything. Someone knocked into her from behind, pushing her into Kian and she couldn't help but blush even redder if that was even possible.

"Rhiannon, I believe that girl wants your attention." Kian whispered into her ear over the den of noise. She liked the way he said her name it felt like part of a song, the way it rolled off his tongue. Rhiannon felt warm all over, honey dripping deliciously over her consciousness.

She barely noticed that Deidre was waving frantically, trying to gain her attention.

Deidre tired of waiting, walked up to them. She threw Kian her most devastating smile and Rhiannon cringed within herself. Deidre was beautiful when she was careless. But when she actually tried, calling her beautiful was like calling hell, a sauna.

"Ree, would you care to introduce us?" Deidre purred in her sweetest voice, putting her big hazel eyes to good use. She looked at Rhiannon for but a second, urging her to speak.

"Um, Kian this is Deidre Stone. Deidre this is Kian Hunter." Rhiannon rushed, gesturing awkwardly between them.

"Kian – Deidre rolled it on her tongue, tasting it - It sounds so dangerously unique. I find I quite like danger, in fact I _love _it." Deidre holding her hand out like a lady bestowing her favour and Rhiannon felt a spark of anger burning within her.

Rhiannon held her hands at her sides. She didn't understand this jealousy and resentment she felt towards her friend, all over a guy she hardly knew.

"Thank you. Deidre was it?" Kian shook Deidre's hand.

Rhiannon found herself letting out a relieved breath. She hadn't realised she was holding it in the first place. She couldn't help her satisfied smile at the fact that Kian didn't react in the way most boys would around blonde bombshell Deidre.

Kian was utterly amazing, and Rhiannon knew there had to be something wrong with him. No human boy was _this _perfect.

Rhiannon turned around, to fetch not only her lunch but Kian's. But when she tried to pay for it all, Kian placed a fifty into the lunch lady's hand, turning away again as if he didn't expect any change.

At least she was pretty sure it was a fifty.

Rhiannon walked to the nearest empty table, bringing the lunch along with her.

"I think Rhiannon fits you better." Kian murmured into her ear, reaching around her to get a cola off the tray. His arm scraped her waist. She couldn't help the warmth that trickled down her spine. Kian was so close that Rhiannon could smell him and he smelled wonderfully of fire and coffee.

"Fits better than what?" Rhiannon demanded breathily, and she realised how dreamy she sounded.

"Ree." He replied, sitting next to her.

Deidre walked past Rhiannon, patting her shoulder and leaning to her ear. "I call dibs on this one, babe. He wouldn't be interested in you anyway." She whispered harshly, before smiling sweetly at Kian under her falsely thick lashes.

Rhiannon couldn't help but feel that Deidre was right. No matter what Rhiannon did, Deidre would always get the guy. It was just something Rhiannon had to get used to.

"So do you happen to have a girlfriend? If you don't, you do know someone as delectable as you should have one? And I personally know someone who would enjoy the experience." Deidre winked at him. Rhiannon couldn't help but feel shocked at how blunt she was, even for Deidre.

But she guessed guys liked that. She played around with her food on the plate, refusing to look at either of them lest she do something stupid like _talk_.

"I'm afraid relationships with me don't really last too long. So no to both questions, though I appreciate the thought." Kian answered seriously, giving Deidre the once over before shrugging nonchalantly.

Rhiannon wished that Deidre would just leave him alone, it wasn't like it was any of Deidre's business if or who he dated.

"Ok, mystery boy. Do you like cupcakes?" Deidre asked her face a picture of serenity and seriousness.

"Deidre, you're such a completely lost child. I swear I have no idea what to do with you sometimes." Rhiannon would've laughed if she wasn't slightly annoyed at her best friend at the moment.

Kian replied just as seriously.

"Afraid not. They're just too _artificially_ sweet for my taste, I prefer spices. You know mint, cinnamon, nutmeg and all that. I find I prefer cinnamon, especially." He stared at Rhiannon as he said cinnamon, his bright blue eyes darkening. Rhiannon stared back. He was not at all what she expected.

And she found she liked it.

"Does that mean you're a fan of the Spice Girls? If you are I'm afraid I'm going to have to throw you out of the group, understand me?" Deidre threatened, half-heartedly.

"Uh oh. Don't tell me I've been found out already? My secret shame is out. How will I ever survive when this comes out?" He chuckled, seemingly wounded. Kian held his hand to his chest.

"Don't worry you're dirty little secret is safe with us." Rhiannon smiled, after swallowing a bite of her sandwich. Kian reached over and gently pressed his fingers to the corner of her mouth, cupping her chin for a moment too long.

"You had something on your lip." Kian explained, jerking back his hand as if he had been burnt.

Rhiannon almost died, touching her had repulsed him. What was worse was Rhiannon could still feel the place where his touch had scorched her skin and her skin ached for his touch again.

"It wasn't little either, it was a massive blob of mayo." Deidre clipped, wanting to have centre stage once again.

The magic broken, Kian looked back to Deidre as she asked question after question. Rhiannon stopped listening and found her thoughts straying to this weekend. She had to spend it, looking after her grandmother while Deidre went out and broke hearts.

Life wasn't any fair.

"...Seeing anyone?" Rhiannon immediately jumped out of her skin, as she realised Kian was addressing her.

Rhiannon smiled carefully, before delivering an intelligent. "_What?_"

"Told you she wasn't listening, she does that a lot you know. Doesn't pay attention to a word of what you're saying most of the time, but that's why you know it's safe to tell her your secrets." Deidre flashed Kian a smile.

"But that's why you love me." Rhiannon supplied.

"Yeah, that's why I love you babe." Deidre grinned and she was Deidre again, the friend who actually cared about her and not a harsh boy-crazy flirt.

"I asked if you happened to be seeing anyone." Kian inquired cautiously, looking at her with those deeply blue eyes that seemed to be bottomless. Rhiannon felt like she would faint right there and then, like some kind of damsel in distress.

"Rhiannon? As if! Even _if _guys actually noticed her, she's too serious about her music to ever notice them back." Deidre snorted, before turning to Kian again.

Rhiannon watched as Kian's face dropped a little but that could easily have been her imagination. Guys didn't choose girls like her over girls like Deidre or even the likes of Allegra Hart.

Rhiannon never noticed how low her friend's neckline was until then, and Deidre seemed to have no problem leaning over the table and flashing Kian her lacy black bra.

Rhiannon rolled her eyes.

"Hey, look girls it's the _loser._ I can't believe that she's actually got the nerve to sit at _our _table." Allegra glared at Rhiannon, until her big baby blues were merely slits.

"Speak of the devil..." Rhiannon muttered under her breath.

Allegra was about to drag Rhiannon off the chair when Kian stood up and glared daggers at the Wicked Bitch of Newford. Rhiannon would've dragged him down and made him sit.

If she wasn't absolutely sure he'd just stand again.

"Uh, Kian this is –" Rhiannon started.

"I know who he is, you twit. I met him way before you did. In fact Kian and I go way back. Don't we, Kian?" Allegra boasted smugly, one hot pink finger nail tapping him on the chest. Kian seemed to tense under her touch and whether it was from desire or anger Rhiannon didn't know.

"Unfortunately yes, but that gives you _no _right to call Rhiannon a loser. She deserves as much respect as everyone else does." Kian snarled, his honey voice turned to pure venom. His blue gaze growing glacial.

"Guess what Allegra? It's obvious he prefers our company to yours now. So you can just go piss off." Deidre growled.

_They're like two bitches fighting over a dog_, Rhiannon thought. Rhiannon held her breath a second as Allegra's entire body seemed to tense, ready for attack. The venom that Allegra was shooting her way was amazing, considering that Rhiannon had said next to nothing.

Kian struggled to stay by her side.

"Get lost Daphne, I didn't ask you to interrupt did I?" Allegra waved her away. Deidre hands fisted at her sides, anger flashing in her eyes as she looked Allegra up and down. Rhiannon knew Deidre thought she could take Allegra on, even if it meant a suspension.

"It's Deidre. _Deidre_, not Daphne you stuck up little –"

Rhiannon grasped Deidre's hand, and shook her head at her friend. Deidre took long, deep breaths before settling to glaring icily at Allegra. Rhiannon kept one hand on her friend's shoulder just in case.

"Kian, c'mon these two are total losers anyway. Come hang out with the people who actually have lives." Allegra smiled, grabbing Kian's hand in hers pulling him towards the table of jocks and cheerleaders.

"Stop, jeez Allegra could you give it a rest. What the hell is your problem anyway? Rhiannon is not a loser nor is _Deidre _why can't you just be nice, instead of being this spoiled brat?" Kian challenged, standing his ground.

Deidre applauded heartily, laughing as the cheer squad glared at her in unison. She held up her hands in mock surrender, before flipping them off, smirking at every single one of them. Deidre looked at all of them one at a time and enjoyed their absolute mortification.

Rhiannon just watched as the gorgeous boy, who was so new to this place practically tear his chances at popularity to shreds.

"For God's sake, Kian. Don't you see what a total loser she is? She's invisible at this school, and you know why? Because _I_ don't notice her, so no one _dares_ to notice her except for little Daphne over there. She's an unknown and doesn't deserve the attention of _my _stepbrother. Unless you want to be labelled a loser for the rest of your high school life that is. I will not allow it, not at my school." Allegra said in a low voice, every word pierced Rhiannon's heart.

"You messed up –" Kian began.

"She's right." Rhiannon told him, touching his arm. She ignored the heat she felt radiating from Kian's skin, ignored the look of betrayal in his eyes. Rhiannon met his eyes and pleaded with him to agree with her.

"She's right, Kian. Go. You shouldn't ruin your chances of actually having a happy high school life because of Deidre or... me." She swallowed down the last word, looking between Kian and Allegra. Allegra smiled haughtily in triumph whereas Kian blinked, confused.

"I don't need popularity Rhiannon, I've had it and –"

Rhiannon cut him short again. "You say that now, but someday you'll want to be seen and I'd rather not be at fault."

"Rhiannon come on, be reasonable."

"What part of piss off don't you get Kian? I don't want you around alright. Sure I liked talking to someone in music, but you can leave me alone now. I don't need you to screw up the way things are around here alright." Rhiannon said coldly, hoping her lies seemed believable.

Someday he would thank her for this, for not having to be labelled a loser for the sake of two people he barely knew.

"Let's go Kian. You've got so many important people to meet. Let me assure you they're all dying to meet you." Allegra put hands on Kian and Rhiannon stopped watching.

She took a seat, groaning to herself. She pictured Kian being happily led to a dozen ditzy blonde bimbos and her lips press into a grim line.

"Why'd you do that for?" Deidre demanded, on the verge of shaking Rhiannon of her craziness. Rhiannon merely stayed quiet, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Sometimes I wonder how you turned into such a freaking ice queen." Deidre mumbled, pulling her hair into pigtails.

Rhiannon shut her eyes close and can't help feeling that she was missing out on something. That there was something completely wrong with how things were playing out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Lamp

**_Chapter Two_**

"Where are you going, young lady and at this dreadful time in morning?" Her grandmother inquired from the shadows, her voice deceivingly calm. But Rhiannon could tell she wasn't, her English accent always came out sharper when she was mad.

Rhiannon squinted into the darkness, barely making out the silhouette of her grandmother.

"Grandma, I'm seventeen and it's five. No big deal." Rhiannon sighed, ready for her grandmother to argue. She always ended up arguing with her grandmother, no matter the circumstance, they were always on opposing sides. Despite that, she was closer to her grandmother than to any other human being in the world.

She leant against the doorframe, hands in the pocket of her short shorts and white t-shirt glowing in the darkness. The sun was just beginning to rise and Rhiannon really needed to take a run, just to clear her head a little.

"You're right, it's no big deal. You _are_ seventeen and therefore should be allowed to sneak out in the early morning, without so much as a goodbye. It's not as if I care what happens to you right?" Her grandma, lectured her voice rich with sarcasm.

Rhiannon put in her earphones on full blast, hardly listening to a word she was saying. She tried to memorise the chords as her grandmother continued on. Rhiannon understood where she was coming from but that didn't mean that she felt any better about it.

"So can I leave now?" She pleaded. Rhiannon just wanted to go for a long hard run and maybe a swim to clear thoughts of a certain guy. So that she could get a decent amount of sleep this weekend.

Her grandmother's mouth pursed but she shooed her away and Rhiannon beamed at her. Waving a quick goodbye, she sprinted out into the streets.

She didn't really have a place in mind, but somehow she ended up running to the beach. Newford was known for two things: It's cheerleading Scorpions and its white sand beaches. The beach was quiet except for the few people who jogged this early in the morning, but they hardly made any noise themselves.

Rhiannon loved the ocean, but she didn't really have an interest in seeing thousands of people crowding it during the afternoon. So early mornings were the only times she could enjoy the ocean, and pretend she was all alone.

The beach stretched beyond her sight, the glistening sand, hauntingly white in the faint light. The ocean sparkled with absolute power and beauty that no artist could ever capture. The horizon blurred and became one with the sky as the sun gradually rose from the ocean.

Seagulls flocked above. Birds from everywhere were already making a racket. A few trucks chugged loudly by. But it was all almost drowned out by the rhythmic beat of the ocean against the sand. Rhiannon breathed in the salty ocean air, cleansing her lungs.

She sprinted along the edge, where the sea met the land and marvelled in the simplistic beauty of it. Rhiannon only wished she was able to enjoy it more often. She eventually sat down in the waves, revelling in the feel of cool water on her bare legs and the sand beneath her toes.

The ocean sparkled as dawn broke over it, the sky breaking out into a symphony of pale pinks, gentle mauves and blues. Rhiannon smiled, throwing her head back in abandon as the sun's rays thawed her. She lay back on the sand, her dark hair fanning out around her like halo.

She turned her head as something caught her eye. It glittered and winked at her.

Rhiannon got up, tip-toeing to the glittering object in case it disappeared before her eyes. She nearly thought it was a bottle cap. It called to her, it's sparkling a Morse code that drew her closer. She grasped the object, pulling it out of the sand.

It was a silver pendant. A small teardrop shaped locket, that sparkled dully even through the layer of sand that surrounded it.

Rhiannon could almost see something written on the back. She rubbed the locket free of the sand staring vaguely at the words. She just couldn't make it out, properly.

"Svelgio specttro fayre minu notte lavoro." She whispered aloud. It didn't make any sense. Was it possible the locket had travelled from God knows where to land here in Newford? It wouldn't be the first time that someone had lost something in the ocean.

There had to be a meaning to phrase. Perhaps it was an address so that she could return it to whoever had lost it. But she doubted it, what type of person would put their address on a locket. She knew she wouldn't.

She'd been staring so hard at the words that she jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around and her jaw nearly dropped. Somewhere in the back of her mind, something was telling her that she was either the luckiest girl in the world or a girl with the worst kind of curse.

"Good morning, I am Devlin or whatever you wish, my lady." Devlin gave a lazy bow, before smiling dreamily up at her.

In front of her stood a boy just as gorgeous as Kian but in a completely different way. Devlin had cropped, ruffled honey blonde hair, the slightly tanned skin of an athlete and the body to match. He was at _least _six feet tall, he definitely towered over her.

And he had the greenest eyes she had ever seen, but then again Rhiannon had never met anyone with eyes she considered green.

He was half naked to boot, wearing a blue wrap over his hips.

Rhiannon practically drooled at his feet. Devlin chuckled, breaking her trance. She shook her head of her day dreams. It seemed she couldn't control herself around these guys who just seem to pop out of nowhere.

"I-I-I'm Rhiannon." She stuttered.

He laughed again, a purely masculine laugh that seemed to lure her closer to him.

"I know, my lady. Do you wish me to explain what this is all about? Or who I am? Because that always seems to be the question on everyone's tongues." Devlin offered, infinitely patient with her. He didn't want to frighten her.

"Actually I wanted to know why you're talking to me." Rhiannon blurted out, blushing. _Where do all these guys keep coming from?_ Rhiannon thought, this had to be someone's idea of a cosmic joke.

"Ah, not exactly hard to answer but nonetheless... I am speaking to you because you are my mistress, my master, my lady, the one to whom I am eternally bound until the fateful day you make your three wishes." Devlin listed, ticking them off his fingers as he said them aloud. He shot her a smouldering look and Rhiannon felt her head grow lighter.

"Not that I would have any trouble being eternally bound to _you, _my lady." He grinned rakishly at her and winked.

Rhiannon's head span.

"What do you mean by _master_?"

Devlin raised one eye brow as if to say 'are you serious?' "I'm a genie and since you awakened me what else would I –"

"Wait up here. Back it up. You're a what?" Rhiannon demanded incredulous. She didn't believe in magic, leprechauns or unicorns.

Heck! She didn't even believe in love, this had to be some kind of joke. Rhiannon looked around for a camera or Devlin's friends who were probably laughing their heads off.

"A genie. A mystical creature able to grant you wishes, almost anything that is your heart's desire. Of course, genie's have laws but other than that. Your wish is my command, quite literally." Devlin gave a full toothed grin, scratching his head guiltily.

"Okay so where's the camera?" Rhiannon asked suspiciously. There was nowhere on his person that he could've fit a camera, and she really didn't want to think of what to do if it was under his wrap.

"What is a _cam-era_?" Devlin inquired, tilting his head slightly to the side as if searching her face for the answer.

For a second she almost believed he didn't know what a camera was but he must've taken acting lessons at some point. The only thing that stumped her was the effort he was putting into this, he was a really good actor.

"Sure, you don't know what a camera is. And I don't know what the ocean is." Rhiannon rolled her eyes.

"But I am familiar with sarcasm. I do not know what this _cam-era _is but alas it is not my fault that I had been asleep in that trinket for the last century." He stared at her hard, but it wasn't quite a glare. It was like he was trying to read her, but she was just too hard to read.

"For someone who's lived for a hundred years you look awfully good." Rhiannon commented, sure that he would tire of this joke sooner than she would. Devlin had to be stupid to think that she would believe that he was _actually _a genie.

"I am not a hundred years of age. I am approximately six thousand years old, give or take. Why am I getting the feeling that you don't believe me?" Rhiannon looked in his eyes and saw the frustration and the complete honesty that shone in them. It shocked her at how earnest Devlin seemed.

Rhiannon shocked herself with the truth.

Devlin was completely insane.

Rhiannon slipped the locket into her pocket. "I guess I should be leaving now, you... keep yourself safe." Rhiannon felt oddly protective of him, despite the fact that she had just met him. She hoped that he could get home safely, if he even knew where home was.

She jogged home, constantly looking back to make sure that Devlin hadn't followed her. Rhiannon may have felt protective of him, but that didn't mean that she wanted to have a stalker. Taking one last look behind her, she walked up her front step only to slip.

Rhiannon rubbed her hands which were now grazed, cursing at herself. She wasn't normally so careless, and since were her steps slippery in the middle of summer. She looked up and she had to cover her mouth, so that she didn't scream.

There stood Devlin, his smile like the sun after a month's rain. Rhiannon didn't know how he did it. But he was at _her _house before she was, like he knew exactly where she lived.

She felt her jaw drop.

"What are you doing here, Devlin?" Rhiannon said as calmly as she could, staring up at him, forgetting completely to get up.

"I told you, eternally bound until you make your three wishes. Genie law's, you know how they work. And I thought you were an _intelligent _young woman." He joked, holding his hand out to lift her up then thinking better of it and placing it awkwardly at his side.

Rhiannon got up by herself, a little annoyed at him.

"Devlin –"

"I know you think I'm insane, but many of my masters believed that I wasn't real until they were given proof. Would that help you to believe me, Rhiannon? Or would your eyes be blind to the truth anyway?" Devlin held his hand out to her again and Rhiannon knew that if she took his hand, things would be different.

And despite everything, she felt comfortable the way things were.

"Take my hand, Rhiannon. Take it and I'll prove to you forever that magic is real." He grinned.

"If I take your hand and nothing happens, will you leave me alone?" Rhiannon wasn't sure she wanted that, but she didn't feel comfortable with this boy threatening the way she saw things.

"I promise you, that whatever happens I will protect you no matter what." Devlin vowed staring deep into her eyes. Rhiannon felt herself shiver under his eyes. She still wasn't sure what was going to happen. But she knew now that something definitely was.

Rhiannon extended her hand, her other hand hugging her side. Devlin's eyes glowed with amusement as he clapped his hand on hers.

* * *

They were definitely not in Newford anymore.

Meadows of fresh grass spilled for kilometres around, the dew shining on every single blade like a million tiny diamonds. Flowers sprinkled themselves everywhere, in shades and colours that Rhiannon had never seen before.

The trees shot towards the sky, taller than any trees Rhiannon had ever seen. There were leaves of gold, red, bright orange and every shade of green possible. The sky was an unnatural blue, not a single cloud dominated the sky's endless blue.

A waterfall cascaded into a crystal clear river, Rhiannon could see to the very bottom. The beauty of the place was intense but there was something utterly wrong with it.

There was no life.

In the river there were no fish, or birds in the trees. Not a single bug buzzed around the endless expanse of flowers and no animals roamed the land. It was completely quiet, the place had no sun but it was still bright. There was no life in this place, and Rhiannon rubbed her upper arms of goose bumps.

"Where are we?" Rhiannon whispered, unsure if her voice would work in this silent place. Devlin touched her shoulder and she felt the unexpected jolt of heat that completely confused her.

She didn't even know if genie's worked the way humans did.

"My punishment." He said under his breath, Rhiannon had to strain to hear him.

Devlin wasn't cocky anymore. All amusement had left him as he looked around his world. He was obviously as confused as she was. Rhiannon looked at him. Devlin was completely uncomfortable.

She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe you, Devlin. Why did you bring me here, anyway?" Rhiannon asked looking into his eyes. They were shuttered and Rhiannon wanted to stomp her foot in frustration.

"I didn't bring you to Devastation, my lady. The locket takes its prisoner whenever it thinks it necessary. Whenever I gain enough power, it drains it from me like a leech, leaving only enough to make wishes. I am merely a pawn." He hung his head, and Rhiannon couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy.

"Devlin, once I make my wishes. Could I wish you free? Has anyone ever tried?" She grabbed his hand, and he looked up at her with eyes that made her stomach do flips. There was such a deep sadness within them that Rhiannon couldn't understand.

He seemed older because of it.

"No, no one has ever tried. But that's because it would only be a waste of a wish. I cannot be wished free, I'm trapped within the locket until the day I meet my soulmate. And even then, she must face a trial in order to rescue me." Devlin answered in a dead pan voice.

He fell onto the ground, his hands covering his face.

Rhiannon walked over and sat next to him. She studied him, from his well developed arms to his shimmering green eyes. "What girl would be crazy enough to _not _want to save your soul, Devlin?" She whispered more to herself than to him.

He looked up at her then, his eyes filled with a dangerous amount of pain. Rhiannon wished she could comfort him somehow but there was nothing she could do to heal that much pain and hollowness.

Devlin reached up and trailed his fingertips down the edge of her jaw. Rhiannon instinctively leaned into his hand until he held her face in his palm. There were so many strange thoughts buzzing around in her head, that she didn't know what to do.

He removed his hand.

Rhiannon leaned against his shoulder, watching his face. She didn't know how long they sat there. They sat there simply thinking, wondering what paths their lives were leading them on.

Rhiannon knew she could've stayed in Devastation, forever.

"The locket should let me leave now. I should let you go back now." Devlin began. His voice was a little huskier than it was before, and Rhiannon guessed it was the drain. As he stood up, he nearly tumbled to the floor again. She rushed to help him, pulling his arm over her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I hate how modern girls always say that. It makes no sense to me. But yes, I am _okay_. I'm just a little tired. At least I should be okay in a moment." Devlin chuckled, trying to stand by himself. He closed his eyes and grabbed her hands, pulling her to him.

"Just so you know if ever you need me, just think of me and I will appear. It's as simple as that. Oh and um... Don't wear the locket in the shower."

"What!" She shouted as suddenly the lights went out.


	3. Chapter 3: Wonders

**_Chapter Three_**

Rhiannon woke to an amazing male voice echoing in her mind.

_Rhiannon, wake up. Don't want to be late for school do you?_

She rolled over and caught the pleasant scent of fresh apple pie wafting towards her. Her eyes fluttered open and stared into a pair of green eyes, sparkling with mischief. Rhiannon couldn't help but smile sleepily at him.

She felt her eyes shut slowly, as she was lulled back to sleep. It was so gloriously warm this morning. She didn't want to get up.

_Ever. _

She snuggled closer to the warmth. Rhiannon knew she'd had a dream last night, something impossible but it had been so real. Imagine, a genie boy. She wanted to laugh at herself.

_What's so funny about that? _A voice laughed into her head.

Her eyes opened abruptly as she stared up at Devlin in shock.

_So it wasn't a dream. He's real. _She moved to touch him, but her hand just passed right through him. She had felt his hand just yesterday, _felt _how incredibly real he was.

_What happened?_

_I didn't think you're grandmother would like it if she saw a half-naked guy in her granddaughter's bedroom do you? I'm in... stealth mode._ He shot her a look that said he thought this was hilarious.

She jumped out of her bed, to see a half-naked Devlin sharing her mattress. A half-naked Devlin who didn't look too bad half-naked, she admitted.

_Holy smoke, he's beautiful. _The realisation hit her again and she knew she'd never get used to the idea of having him around like this. He was too... he was just too _everything _to be in her room, next to her scruffy blue teddy bear and huge pile of laundry.

_And... HOW THE HECK IS HE SPEAKING LIKE A NORMAL TEENAGER ALL OF A SUDDEN! _She thought when all the smoke had left her brain.

Devlin shot her a heart-stopping smile.

Rhiannon had to fight for control as her mind flew to more... _entertaining, _subjects. His golden chest was exposed to the sunlight streaming into her room and Rhiannon wished that he would just wear a shirt so that she wouldn't be so tempted by him.

_Why does he smell like a God damned dessert? _She moaned, rolling her eyes to heavens.

_Why thank you. And is that an actual wish or just a request? _Devlin chuckled and Rhiannon thought there was something wrong with this picture. She looked from herself to Devlin and discovered that he hadn't opened his full lips once.

"Y-you were talking to me in my mind!" She hissed. Rhiannon didn't want her grandma hear her talk to herself. There was no way she was going to a mental institution because Devlin forgot to tell her that he could read her mind.

"That I was. And I suggest that we return to that, because I think your dear grandmother may wonder what you're doing talking to yourself this early in the morning." Devlin had stopped smiling but she could still see amusement playing in his moss-green eyes like he found her endlessly entertaining.

It was starting to get on her nerves.

_You took that straight out of my mind! What gave you the right to listen to my every thought? _Rhiannon yelled. She didn't need some guy she had just met, seeing what she was thinking or how she thought it. There was just no way it was going to happen.

_Answer my question first. _The smile in his thoughts was obvious.

_What question? _She asked through gritted teeth, her eyes never leaving his witch-fire green eyes that almost made her forget why she was so angry with him. _Almost._

_Was wearing a shirt a literal wish or a request?_ Rhiannon blushed, bright red as she looked away from his chest on the bed. She couldn't believe he had been listening to her think that. He had absolutely no right. It was unfair.

_A demand._

_Then it shall be done, but I would rather wear my sarong. It's not like anyone else can see me in this form._

Rhiannon digested the fact that in Devlin's "stealth mode" he was invisible to everyone else, with ease. He was a genie after all there had to be some things that were out of the ordinary with him.

In an instant Devlin went from wearing his blue wrap, to a white t-shirt under a black leather jacket and jeans. Rhiannon had to admit it didn't help her case one bit, not with the way the shirt stuck to his chest like a second skin.

She felt just a little dizzy.

_Mm. That's good. I think I like it better when you're not thinking straight. It brings out the thoughts I love to hear. _Devlin gave her an arrogant wink.

Rhiannon rolled her eyes. _How can you read my mind? _

_Magic. _He settled himself back into the bed, obviously getting comfortable. Rhiannon couldn't help but smile at his almost feline laziness.

She quickly masked her smile.

_Obviously, it's not everyday people can talk to each other like this... Then again it's not every day that a person finds themselves invaded by a _very_ annoying genie. _

Rhiannon crossed her arms over her chest, staring him down. She was fighting to remain partially angry at him, refusing to look at him. She knew if he did that bone-melting smile at her it would all be over.

_Trust me, it'd surprise you. _He smiled.

_Tell me now, before I claw the truth out of you. _She threatened, pretending to consider it. She vaguely tapped her temple. There was an intent look in her eyes that made Devlin think twice about joking around with her.

Devlin actually looked worried. She struggled to control her mirth.

_The locket. _He replied, unsurely.

_What about it? _

_As long as it's in contact with your skin, I can hear what you think. What you feel. Unless I'm in my solid form, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I don't know exactly how it works but that's about the gist of it. If you don't want me to hear every thought that ever flashes from your mind. I suggest you leave it in your pocket. _Devlin suggested helpfully, looking as innocent as a new born lamb. Rhiannon didn't trust it at all.

But she had no choice.

_Okay. Now I want you to go into the locket and not come out until I call you. Or I'll wish that you have donkey ears for the rest of eternity. _She growled with mock menace.

Devlin wasn't even in the least bit scared and even had the nerve to roll his eyes at her. Rhiannon shot him a look that would've made a lesser man cry.

_Come on. That's not even that original. Copyright infringement! Pinocchio would not be pleased._

_Who's the master and who's the genie?_ She knew she had him now. Rhiannon smiled at him, shamelessly glad.

_Killjoy._

_I _heard _that._

Rhiannon dropped the locket onto her dresser table with a thump. So he could read her mind as long as she was in contact with the locket. Rhiannon didn't want to think of the thoughts that had flashed through mind when she'd first met Devlin.

Rhiannon was so caught up with her daydreams that when she finally noticed the clock she knew she was screwed. Deidre would have a field day, the day that perpetually punctual Miss Rhiannon Graceling was actually _late_.

Rhiannon ran into the shower before sprinting out soon after. She shimmied quickly into her jeans and she was glad that Devlin couldn't peak from the locket or she would've turned an embarrassing shade of red.

At least she hoped Devlin couldn't peak from the locket.

She ran her fingers through her hair, allowing it to air dry. Rhiannon hurriedly buttoned up her pale blue blouse. She snatched up the locket and her bag, running downstairs at speeds she didn't know she was capable of without tripping over. She slowed at the kitchen door.

In the kitchen her grandma sat eating her oatmeal. Her eyes squinted against the light and her dishevelled appearance made Rhiannon smile. Rhiannon waved a quick goodbye and then she dashed through the front door.

She didn't want to miss her bus today, she had a feeling that today was going to be fantastic and it was all thanks to her Devlin. Maybe his confidence, bordering on arrogance was rubbing off on her already.

_I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult. _Devlin invaded her mind again. Rhiannon would've rolled her eyes if she could've. But she was using her all her energy trying to get to the next block.

_Hey! I thought I told you to stay in the locket. _She exclaimed in her mind, her entire body in overdrive.

_You summoned me, my lady. You thought about me hard enough that I could hear you even through your jeans. I must say you look absolutely breathtaking in that outfit, if a little innocent. _Devlin said the word innocent like it was a dirty word, barely worth the breath it took to say it.

Rhiannon was miffed.

She ran down the street, to be met with a waiting bus. Rhiannon sighed with relief as she boarded the bus.

She walked down the aisle to see Kian sitting there talking with a tall, statuesque strawberry blonde. His step-sister Allegra sat behind him, laughing along with them both.

_They fit so perfectly together. Like a dark prince surrounded by golden maidens._

Something inside her, twisted painfully and she had to look away.

_How did that puppy of a boy, cause you pain, my lady? He doesn't deserve you if he's _ever _caused you pain. You deserve more than he. _Devlin rumbled angrily in her mind and Rhiannon wanted to push him out.

She knew it was stupid to be jealous, but she was. Even with the strange tug at her heart whenever Devlin called her "his lady", she was still incredibly, stupidly, jealous. Rhiannon wanted be alone with her despair but another part wanted to make Kian feel exactly the way she did. She hated herself for it but that other part was winning.

_It's not his fault he's better than I am, in a whole different league than me. _Rhiannon sighed sadly.

She looked out the window, watching as the world passed her by.

It had seemed her whole life, she breathed, ate and existed but she had never truly _lived._ She was just as an observer as other girls met boys, made friends, went on shopping sprees. She was an outsider and they had all naturally known that.

At Devlin's silence Rhiannon realised that she needed his comfort and his warmth. She placed the necklace on her neck as the delicate locket hung between her collar bones.

_Devlin. _She called with her mind but there was no answer.

_Devlin? Hello? _And yet no answer.

Rhiannon started to get worried. Where had her genie disappeared to? Had he returned to the locket already? He couldn't have just left her with no one, with no ally to help her through the day.

The bus stopped at an unusual time.

There was normally no one at this stop. Rhiannon tried to see outside but the sun was in her eyes. She squinted and she thought she could see an angel, a golden halo surrounded his head and he seemed to shine from within.

He stepped on and Rhiannon couldn't help her confusion. _Devlin? _Her mind remained silent and she wondered what had happened to him. Girl after girl sighed as he passed. Obviously, they could see him now.

_What has he done?_

He was wearing exactly what he had been wearing in her bedroom, leather jacket and all, no wonder there was a lot of sighing going on around her. Heck, she struggled not to sigh herself.

_Ugh, this guy isn't good for my reputation at all. Who are you kidding girl, since when have you had anything to protect?_

She couldn't help grinning as he stepped up right to her seat, every girl's eye on him... and Kian's staring at her in a way that completely frustrated her. It was a mixture of disapproval and something she couldn't comprehend, but Rhiannon didn't want to think about it.

"Hey, I'm Devlin Thornton could I possibly share this seat with you?" Rhiannon had forgotten how impossibly delicious he sounded, just like the apples he smelt like, tart and sweet at the same time.

_Boys should never smell like desserts. It screws with the rest of us too much._

"Of course, I just wouldn't suggest standing in this bus. It could get a little rough." Rhiannon smiled as he sat next to her. And that was that. Every girl had looked away in disappointment.

Devlin touched her hand and she was surprised to find how soft his hands were, especially for a guy. Rhiannon could feel the undeniable strength in his arms as they brushed her own and she shuddered. She had to admit, she had doubted that he was real but the fact that the whole bus had seen him, relieved her of all that doubt.

_I must thank you. I was afraid for a second there that you wouldn't say yes to me. _He actually sounded relieved. The sudden appearance of his voice in her head distracted her. Was there something wrong with her? Was she still working properly?

_No, no. I can't hear your thoughts when I'm in my solid form. My visible form. Remember? I thought I explained this in the morning. I have to be in contact with you somehow otherwise nothing. The way you were looking at me I thought you had something evil up your sleeve. _He grinned and Rhiannon shoved him playfully. Rhiannon thought that she liked him better when he was human, at least she could have a little privacy.

_Who says I wasn't human before? _Devlin asked seriously, all playfulness gone.

_Because you're too perfect. _She replied honestly, she shrugged at him.

He removed his hand from hers and her fingers felt empty without his. Rhiannon's entire right side burned merely because he was sitting next to her and she didn't know how to react. She opened the window, hoping for some air.

"Trust me, I am far from perfect. Besides perfection's overrated anyway." Devlin whispered into her ear and she felt her entire face blush bright red. He seemed to make her do that a lot, the bastard.

She grabbed his hand in hers and he looked back at her in shock. _Why did you go into human mode anyway? I didn't make a wish or anything, did I?_

_You wouldn't believe me if I told you. But do not worry, my lady. Your three wishes remain. _Devlin grinned at her wearily and Rhiannon wished he wouldn't. He was her genie, if he couldn't be happy then there was no use for the rest of them to even try.

_Surely you do not believe that? You're sorrow echoes in my heart as it would in yours and I find I cannot bear it. I'm not accustomed to emotions, yet. You feel you're emotions too greatly and it... hurts me. _He added, looking down as if he was ashamed of his pain. Rhiannon wanted to comfort him but he had no right to be digging through her emotions in the first place.

_That is true, my lady. I will stop from now on. _Devlin pulled his hand from hers and his face spread into a genuine smile.

"I can't believe I am going back to school, it's been too long since I've gotten an education." He breathed into her ear and Rhiannon couldn't help the shivers of pleasure that coursed through her body. Somewhere deep inside, she knew he didn't mean quite what she did when she thought 'education'.

"Get out all of you." The bus driver shouted over the noise.

She met Kian's gaze as she stood to leave but she had to look away as Devlin pulled her out of her seat allowing her to go first. It was some kind of gentlemanly gesture but Rhiannon couldn't help but feel like she was being mocked. Rhiannon had never felt like rolling her eyes more than when she was with Devlin.

She quickly forgot about what she had seen in Kian's stare when she saw all the eyes that found her as she walked in.

Rhiannon had never been more aware of everyone's gaze at her than just then. They all seemed to burning their gazes into the back of her skull, but then she realised who was walking along with her.

Devlin seemed to glow in the washed out walls, filled with ordinary people. He was a golden beacon of what every girl wanted to have and what every boy was ready to bash. Rhiannon was overwhelmed by the amount of adoration they gave him, and the confused looks they shot her.

Rhiannon was disappointed to see that Deirdre wasn't at school today and she couldn't help wanting to show off Devlin the first chance she got.

"She's still a loser. He'll come to his senses once he sees _us, _well me." Allegra whispered loudly to one of her cheerleading robots. Rhiannon couldn't help but smile, the only reason that Devlin was here at all was because he was _her _genie.

So Allegra could just go suck a toe.

Suddenly a thought seized her in her tracks.

"Wait. How is this going to work? You can't be enrolled here. You're freaking six thousand years old! How the hell are you going to explain that to the principal?" Rhiannon hissed at him.

"Will you relax? I'm a genie remember? Magical and all that jazz? The principal thought he met my parents, my two big brothers and I yesterday afternoon. Apparently I'm quite the strapping young man. I'm also in every single one of your classes. I didn't know you liked music. You seemed too uptight." Devlin beamed smugly at her.

He was the very image of the evil kitten that had just eaten the family goldfish.

"And when do I get my privacy? If you're there at home and there when I'm at school? Never that's when." Rhiannon slapped him playfully on the arm and rolled her eyes.

"Like I said too uptight."

"Whatever you say, dude."

"No, I think you'll find it's whatever _you _wish, my lady. I will arrange some classes to be apart from you, but when I'm not around I want you to wear the locket, in case of danger prick your finger and smear the blood onto it. It will call me forth no matter what form I'm in, understand?"

"Sshh keep it down, someone might hear you." She was kind of amazed at the protective streak in Devlin. But it wasn't like she would get into trouble in class. At least not the trouble he was talking about.

When he refused to move, she simply nodded and heard him sigh in relief.

"Let them, they'll just think I'm deeply devoted to the most beautiful girl in school. You're truly a diamond in the rough. Besides who in their right mind would think that _I _am anything but a normal human boy?" He shook his head depreciatively.

_I would. But I suppose, I'm not exactly in my right mind._

She didn't know when they had decided to keep Devlin being a genie a secret, but it felt right as if by naming what he was would put him into danger. She felt so natural with Devlin it was like she'd known him her entire life. And she had the protectiveness to show for it.

She walked straight to her locker, pulling out her English book. Rhiannon immediately blushed when she saw the awkward amount of love hearts drawn onto it, and shoved it into her bag.

From the corner of her eye she could see Devlin smirking, that evil little smirk of his.

She sighed.

There was an eruption of giggling coming from directly behind them, and Rhiannon could've guessed who it was. She guessed her morning premonition wasn't too accurate.

Rhiannon wasn't surprised when Allegra sauntered up to Devlin, completely ignoring her even though she stood right in front of her. The tall blonde girl couldn't have been more annoying, Rhiannon didn't understand what guys found so irresistible about her.

Allegra gave Devlin a lustful expectant glance.

Rhiannon felt like gagging. Was Allegra always this bad? Or was it just Devlin? The eye rolls just kept coming.

Allegra stood there waiting.

She looked every bit the Queen Bee of the school. Allegra Hart would _never_ make the first move. It would mean she had shown her interest before her prey could prove theirs.

Devlin hid behind a false smile, happy to let Allegra introduce herself. He wasn't in the least bit moved by her hatred filled eyes, nor the lust he found within them. He had met many like her, she thought she was irresistible. But in fact, he found her contemptible.

Rhiannon could feel the anger welling in Allegra, anger that would obviously be turned to her because she had failed to introduce Allegra to Devlin. She really didn't understand why everything was left to her, why she had to get things moving for Allegra. It just didn't make much sense.

"Devlin, this is Allegra Hart –" Rhiannon blurted out.

"Charmed, Dylan was it?" Allegra purred.

What was it with the girls at her school? Have they _never _met a gorgeous boy in their life? Must they jump them at the first opportunity?

_You're one to talk._ The reasonable part of her brain retorted.

"Actually, his name is Devlin Thornton. I know it's hard to remember but don't worry maybe someday you'll grow enough brain cells to remember someone's name." Rhiannon said the contempt clear in her voice. Her eyes widened when she realised she had said it aloud, and she placed a hand over her lips.

She had no idea where that had come from. There was something wrong with her, something had changed inside her and she wasn't so sure she liked it. Rhiannon stamped the thoughts down.

Allegra glared at her and Rhiannon could feel a chill slither down her spine. It seemed she could do nothing right in the eyes of this nasty cheerleader and she decided that she didn't care anymore.

"Did I tell you to speak?" Allegra snarled at her. It was bizarre, this hate that seemed to radiate from Allegra every time she was near. She couldn't remember what she had done to deserve such a strong emotion from the girl.

"What the hell is your problem?" Rhiannon sighed.

"I'm not the one with issues, that'd be you. You fucked up little nobody." Allegra retorted, obviously hearing what Rhiannon had said.

Rhiannon knew that this was just the way Allegra was, but another part, a darker side to herself, wanted Allegra to pay for every moment of pain that she had ever caused.

To her.

To anyone and everyone.

She wanted to slap her, hurt her in a way that completely shocked her. Rhiannon shoved her hands into her pockets, resisting the urge. She knew it would only make her as good as Allegra was.

"You know what? I don't care what you think. Despite what you may think, the universe does not revolve around you. I'm done."

"Get that pole out of your fucking ass, Graceling. In the universe, the world, this school I am everything and you, _you're _nothing compared to me. You. Are. Nothing." Allegra spat out. Rhiannon didn't care. She was true to her word. There was nothing Allegra could say to make her feel any worse.

Now if the bitch would only move out of her way, she could leave and not have to hurt anyone.

"How dare you speak to my –" Rhiannon could hear it in his voice, what he was about to say. He was going to say _master _and it would've earned them a torrent of questions neither of them wanted to answer.

Rhiannon cursed under her breath.

"Devlin, no. She's not even worth your breath. Come on, let's just go."

Rhiannon put a hand on his shoulder but he just shrugged it off. But that brief touch was enough, he was angry. Beyond angry, he was pure fury. He could barely think properly.

This was not good.

Not even giving her a second glance. If she were more like Allegra, she would've been pleased that Devlin wanted to fight for her honour, but she didn't want it to be at the expense of his secret.

"How dare you speak to my friend in that way, you disgusting little bitch? You have no right to talk to your superiors in that way, especially not Rhiannon." Devlin growled, his green eyes stained with black.

Allegra looked stunned. Rhiannon was pretty sure no one had ever talked her to in that way, much less some random guy she's never met before.

"Superiors? _I _am the Queen of this school. She's nobody, nothing. And you better watch your step or you'll be worse off than she is. You're either with me or against me. And if you're against me, I'll make your life a living hell. Trust me, I can do that. " She hissed at Devlin, folding her hands over her chest.

"Oh, believe me. You've got _no _idea what hell is. No idea, what _I _can do. So I suggest you disappear, before I get _really _mad." Devlin didn't lift his voice any higher than normal but the pure ferocity in his tone was there. Rhiannon would've believed he was capable of anything.

Devlin turned on his heel, capturing her wrist in his hand pulling her away.

"Bitch, does your little boyfriend do all your talking for you?" Allegra snapped against their backs, barbed towards Rhiannon.

But it was Devlin who tensed. Rhiannon looked up at him worriedly, to see his eyes had been dyed completely black. The whites of his eyes had disappeared. There was nothing left but darkness, they seemed to absorb the light.

Rhiannon felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as she watched Devlin slowly look back at Allegra.

He seemed to shimmer and turned towards Allegra, his cold, emotionless eyes staring her down. He took one menacing stride towards Allegra.

Allegra took an involuntary step backwards, shock and terror captured in her eyes. Despite herself Rhiannon actually felt sorry for her. There was definitely something dark about Devlin, and it went beyond his eyes. It seemed to hover over him as he towered over Allegra.

Was it dark enough to kill?

Rhiannon felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand on edge. There was something terribly wrong, something completely dangerous about Devlin. Gone was the playful guy from this morning, he had been replaced by a dark being, beyond her comprehension, beyond her _control._

What was worse was that no one moved to help Allegra. It's as if they were stuck in their own little space, where no one could hear or help them. It was like they didn't see the way Devlin loomed over Allegra, or the evil glint of his inky black eyes. The other students merely passed them, emotionless.

"Apologise." His voice was guttural, barely recognisable. It sounded more like an animal than man. She would never admit it, but it terrified her to see him like this. Not because she was afraid he would hurt her, but because she was drawn to him like some kind of sick moth.

"I-I-I –" Allegra stuttered.

He growl from deep within his throat, his hand clenching around a handful of Allegra's hair, giving it a hard tug. Allegra's tough persona had drained away leaving behind a whimpering mess.

Devlin's teeth sharpened and they protruded from his mouth menacingly. His dark eyes held no mercy as they gazed down at Allegra. His whole body shifted with the raw dark power that surrounded him.

Tears threatened to overflow from Allegra's eyes. The poor girl was barely keeping it together, not a single person stopped to help.

Rhiannon couldn't take it anymore.

She stepped in between them, placing her hand on his chest.

"Apologise, now!" He roared over her head.

Rhiannon winced.

"Leave it be, Devlin. Please?" She murmured calmly, soothingly.

His chest tensed under her touch.

She could hear Allegra whimper but there was no time for caring about the stupid girl. Rhiannon had eyes only for Devlin. He was the one that truly needed help. She wanted to help Devlin in any way possible.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Allegra chanted, but Rhiannon just tuned her out, her eyes only for Devlin.

"It's okay. Sshh. No one is going to hurt you or me. Calm down." She whispered, leaning her head against his heart. His heart raced against her skin. He radiated heat and anger. She really didn't know what to do.

_Sono bisogno tu sta' forte per mi, mio guerriero. _Her mind whispered. She wasn't sure where it came from but it seemed to soothe something deep inside him. She didn't even know what it meant but she didn't particularly care as long as he was alright.

_E Sono bisogno te, mia tesoro. _Devlin said weakly into her mind.

Rhiannon could feel his breathing slow down, his heart beat return to normal.

He let go of Allegra's hair.

Allegra stared at him in fear, before running off. Rhiannon swore under her breath, surely people had seen what had happened. By God it was in the middle of a busy hallway. Rhiannon shot Devlin a fearful look, for an entirely different reason.

Her anxiety passed when everyone around her acted as if everything was going on as usual.

Nothing was amiss.

"Devlin, why isn't anyone panicking?" Rhiannon frowned.

"Because no one saw what just happened."

"What?"

"No one saw it."

"What the hell was it, anyway? What was wrong with your eyes, Devlin?" She reached up and pushed a lock of sandy hair from his eyes, which had returned to their usual green. But they no longer held any humour or a secret smile just for her.

"I... I can't tell you." Devlin moved away from her hand, no longer looking at her.

"Why not?" She asked, her arms falling lamely to her sides.

"I can only tell you its part of the trial. Everything, anything else is forbidden to be told until the day my soulmate passes the trial. I'm sorry, if I could give you this I would. But my lips are literally sealed, under penalty of death." Devlin stated grimly as if he had rehearsed this speech many times before.

"Why is this so difficult! Who trapped you in the locket anyway? Who would be so cruel?" She asked, angry that someone would be cruel enough to trap another soul in a locket to be alone and scarcely alive for six thousand years.

"And on the grasse her daintie limbes did lay,

In secret shadow, farre from all mens sight:

From her faire head her fillet she undight,

And laid her stole aside. Her angels face

As the great eye of heaven shynéd bright,

And made a sunshine in the shadie place;

Did never mortall eye behold such heavenly grace."

Rhiannon didn't recognise the poem, but it sounded beautiful. There was something about the woman that echoed beauty even through the words of the poem. She could feel the mystery and wonder of the lady.

Devlin closed his eyes, and leaned against the lockers. He felt so weak, all of a sudden. He grabbed Rhiannon's hand for support.

The hand that held Rhiannon's tightened, until the knuckles went white. It was painful but Rhiannon didn't care.

"Devlin, what do I have to do? What's wrong?" She held his face in her hand, studying his face. He opened his eyes staring at her fearfully.

"My powers are draining. She thinks I've told you too much, that I've betrayed my word and honour. Gods! Is this what it's like to feel mortal?" Devlin whispered tiredly, his eyes closing and Rhiannon feared they wouldn't open again.

"Who's 'she'? Who's doing this to you?"

"I can't tell you, Rhiannon. But the verse, that should help you. I'm sorry Rhiannon but I must go or I won't be of any use to you when you need me." He disappeared into the locket, leaving her completely bewildered.

* * *

The room smelt like dust, books and cigars. The scents mingled in the air. The air was so thick that the messenger was sure that he could've gotten a knife and cut through it. Darkness filled the entire room, except for the rare rays of pure sunlight that filtered through the holes in the windows. It was a place for secrets and monsters, where the lines that govern everywhere else were blurred at best.

"He's back, sir." The messenger stated emotionlessly into the darkness. He could barely contain his disgust but he'd been trained well. There was no way that he was showing any weakness to this monster.

He wasn't called the Tuer de la Ombre, -the Slayer of the Shadows for his kindness that was for sure. The messenger bristled at the thought that one person could possibly think he had the right to deign whether someone should live or die.

There was silence as a shape in the shadows shifted, obviously too caught up in his own greed to actually notice his messenger's hate-filled gaze.

"Are you sure of this?" A sharp reply cut through the silence.

"I'd stake my life on it."

"You've done well, my little demon."

"My thanks, Slayer." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He bowed mockingly, his eyes never leaving the shadows, watching for signs of movement.

The Slayer took no notice.

"A reward would be in order, I suppose. Leave me to think on an appropriate reward for such a service." The Slayer sounded more confident, relaxed.

"I want nothing but freedom for me and for those who are under my protection as was promised." The messenger glared at the Slayer in challenge.

The Slayer was notorious for his oath-breaking. He was a human after all. They couldn't help it.

The messenger had been loyal to his word for over a decade, but the Slayer had yet to keep his end of the bargain. The messenger hated the fact that he'd had no choice in the matter, that his own kin had bonded him to the Slayer. But he would gladly do it again, to save them.

"I said leave me, demon. I've lost my patience for your sick little games." The Slayer boomed, the desk drawers rattled from the impact of his fist on the table. The messenger couldn't help but flinch.

"You call my games sick, but it is within my nature to be bad. You do not have as much to say for yourself, _Tuer de la Ombre._" He hissed back bitterly.

"I'm warning you demon. Leave now or there'll be consequences. Not on your person of course, but who knows what could happen to those you hold dear. Oh, and keep your phone on I might need you for something or other, that's a good demon."

Fear grabbed at the messenger's heart. There was no need for any of them to get involved. This was his burden to bear. He shot the shadows a dark look, before turning on his heel and making for the door.

"And so the games begin." Dark amusement tickled his tone and the messenger couldn't help the goose bumps that erupted across his skin as he closed the door to the study. He didn't know what the Slayer had in mind, but he sure as hell hoped it wouldn't involve him or those he held dear.


	4. Chapter 4: Sister

**_Chapter Four_**

Rhiannon stared sullenly at the locket.

_Devlin? _

It remained silent. Rhiannon wondered whether it was because Devlin was refusing to talk to her or she just wasn't getting through at the moment.

Whichever one it was, it made her anxious. He hadn't spoken to her once in the last week. He hadn't left the confines of the locket even when she'd screamed with her mind. Something was terribly wrong and she needed to figure out what.

She took her usual seat at the back of the English room. Rhiannon fell into her seat with an audible thump, the sound echoing in the near empty room. A few heads turned but gratefully they all turned back to their work.

Some of the students waved at her from above their books, she smiled warmly. They eventually returned to their reading, leaving her to her thoughts.

Devlin was in dire need of help.

That much she could understand from what little information had given her. Some silly poem. What was she supposed to make of that? She didn't even know where the hell it came from.

Maybe it was a riddle?

But if it wasn't then she would've wasted precious time that could've been used in helping Devlin. She couldn't just sit back and do _nothing. _

Rhiannon pulled a hand through her hair, before placing the locket into her pocket as more students began to arrive.

There were a few more people who found it within themselves to smile at her before they sat down for some early study. She appreciated how this small group of people accepted her, no matter who the Queen Bee was outside of the room. They treated each other as equals, because in the end they all shared the same passion.

Advanced English was a lesson to relax and to surround herself with something she actually loved.

At first she'd chosen Advanced English because it was an excuse to get away from the crowds of ditsy bimbos and dumb jocks that graced the halls of Newford High. But as she started getting a feel for it, Rhiannon had been surprised to learn, she actually enjoyed English in all its forms.

Not only that she could actually think and talk to people who had enough brains to have a decent conversation. These people didn't particularly care about the social hierarchy or even social lives.

No cheerleaders had made it into Advanced English. There were no prizes for guessing why. But she was sure she would've bitten some bitch's head off if they had.

Rhiannon rested her forehead on the table, breathing deeply.

_Riddle._

_Poem._

_Sonnet. _

_Love letter._

A curse? A woman forever to waste away? Why would Devlin mention something like this? She pounded her fist against the desk, weakly. No one batted an eyelash and she was grateful for that.

She wanted to help Devlin but he wasn't letting her in. It was frustrating, being completely helpless. She just sat there thinking as the other students quietly worked away their lives, letting time leave them behind.

Perhaps Devlin had been in love with the beautiful woman of the poem, and at her deathbed he had promised her that he would remain in her locket until the day he found her again in another life. Or maybe their love had been forbidden and he had been cursed into the locket by a jealous suitor.

Rhiannon found she didn't like either possibility at all.

She felt something dark in her, unfurl and choke her heart. She couldn't give it a name, but Rhiannon definitely didn't like that feeling one bit.

It was tempting, powerful and ancient. Rhiannon felt like something inside her was going to devour her heart, soul and mind. Ever since she'd met Devlin, shadows had invaded her and she couldn't seem to control it.

_Do you even _want _to control it? _A dark voice echoed in her mind. She recognised it as her own but she couldn't bring herself to trust it. She couldn't bring herself to answer the question either.

The sound of a chair screeching across the floor, made her drop her train of thought.

She looked up to see Kian seating his tall frame next to her. Rhiannon had forgotten how graceful he was for someone so tall. It was almost unnatural. She narrowed her eyes at him. There was something off about him, something familiar and _wrong. _

She hadn't seen him all week either, but that was probably because she'd been too distracted with thoughts of Devlin to look for Kian. Everyone seemed to be disappearing on her, her genie was stuck in Devastation, her best friend had escaped to Fiji with her eccentric mother and then Kian had gone to gods know where. She shrugged it off.

Why was he sitting next to her anyway?

She looked around. There were heaps of seats available.

_But then again there aren't any cheerleaders to sit next to in this class,_ Rhiannon thought bitterly. She shot Kian a sarcastic smile. She knew she was being unfair since she'd been the one to push him in that direction but Rhiannon wasn't in the mood for pretending she didn't care.

He sat down silently.

Kian didn't even feel the need to say a word of welcome, barely even looked in her general direction. He stared into the air right in front of him and to be honest, it unnerved her. But that was fine. It wasn't like Rhiannon wanted to talk to him. She needed to help Devlin. And Kian only served as a pointless distraction.

Rhiannon looked straight ahead, wondering where Mrs. Everson had disappeared to. The one day that Rhiannon wanted her to come early and she _had _to be late. There had to be some cosmic joke written over her head.

The silence between them was deafening.

Rhiannon fidgeted in her seat. She stared out the window in an attempt to alleviate some of the awkwardness but every time she did, she felt Kian's eyes burn into the back of her head.

Finally someone did come in and Rhiannon breathed out a sigh of relief but that relief was short lived. It was quickly replaced with severe apprehension.

It wasn't the elderly Mrs. Everson with her strict bun and droll clothes. Instead, a graceful, tall brunette boasting a pair of vogue glasses, floated in. That was the only way to describe the way she moved, weightless and unburdened. Behind her glasses, her eyes were the deep blue of corn flowers.

"I'm so sorry for my tardiness. I didn't know I had this class till five minutes ago. I suppose, I should introduce myself. My name is Miss Détourné but I insist that you all call me Monique. I'll need some help getting around so if any of you see me wandering the halls, I'd appreciate it if you give me some directions."

Rhiannon rolled her eyes.

Of course, '_Monique' _would have a breathy, sweet voice with a hint of a French accent. Miss D – Rhiannon couldn't find it within herself to call her Monique, and Miss Détourné was too bloody long – couldn't have been more than twenty-five. Miss D was barely out of college, bushy-tailed and unbelievably radiant, where Rhiannon was run down and tired from worry.

Rhiannon found she instantly disliked the woman.

Of course, it had nothing to do with the way all the guys in the room seemed to go all gooey eyed. Or the fact, that she was too scared to look at how Kian was reacting to her. The looks the other guys were sending Miss D were enough to make her sick.

She knew she was lying to herself but Rhiannon thought she deserved at least one grace during this gods awful day. She rolled her eyes to the heavens and screamed in her mind.

_WHY ME!_

"Perhaps I should nominate someone to show me around? It would be better to rely on one person than expect a _whole _class to worry after little old me. I'd be ever so grateful for anyone who'd care to volunteer." Miss D gasped breathily as if on the verge of her greatest idea yet. And every guy just seemed to go along with it. It was the stuff nightmares were made of.

Rhiannon wanted the day to be over already.

It was no surprise to Rhiannon or any of the other grim faced girls in the room when every single guy- maybe even a couple in a relationship stretched their arms up high.

Rhiannon was drowning from the smell of desperation in the air. She would've opened a window if she didn't have to lean across Kian to do so. _She isn't _that _good looking. I mean, she's _pretty_,_ _if you like the long legged, big eyed, flawless skin type of thing. _She sniffed.

Rhiannon snuck a peek at Kian, she had to and was shocked to see his hand rested comfortably on the table. He didn't show the least bit of interest in the woman. He seemed almost bored. Rhiannon didn't understand it.

"You there. You seem awfully quiet. Who might you be?" She pointed directly at Kian and he seemed to darken by her attention. Rhiannon had never met anyone with such chilling anger, she shuddered in her seat. She definitely hoped that Kian never got _that _angry with her.

"'Better to remain quiet and to be thought a fool than to speak and remove all doubt.' My name is Kian Hunter. As you and I both know Miss _Détourné_." Kian growled in whispered menace.

Rhiannon felt shivers run down her spine.

She _never _wanted to be on the receiving end of his anger that was for sure. It was like he was ready to gnaw her throat open with his bare teeth. He sounded savage.

A few guys turned around to glower at Kian, at being an asshole to the pretty teacher and Rhiannon glared back at them. Kian had a right to his own opinion against this teacher and she, for one respected his decision.

She smirked humourlessly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You must be getting faces mixed up, I'm said to have a _very _common face." Miss D was completely emotionless, the smile gone.

Rhiannon rolled her eyes.

More than half of the guys would care to disagree with the latter. This lesson was turning out to be just one giant eye roll. She felt like throwing some ice water around the place. Maybe that would cool them down a bit.

It was completely disgraceful.

"I suppose."

"Now, to choose a guide – she slid an elegant finger down the roll and every guy seemed to be on the edge of their seats, Miss D's eyes never left Kian as she stopped at a name– Rhiannon Louisa Graceling. Rhiannon Graceling it is. Who's Rhiannon Graceling?"

Rhiannon jumped like she had been shocked. Kian simply glared at Miss D as if she'd chosen her on purpose. But there was a calculating glint behind the teacher's smile that made Rhiannon pause.

It didn't occur to her that no one outside her family knew her middle name except Deidre. Her grandmother hadn't even mentioned it when she enrolled Rhiannon into the high school.

Rhiannon watched as Miss D's eyes slid from Kian's to hers and held it. She could've sworn she felt a ticklish feeling in her brain but it disappeared as Miss D surveyed the room, looking for something.

A chorus of disappointment sounded as the guys slumped in their seats. The excitement in the room notably lost its lustre and Rhiannon couldn't have been more relieved. But this obviously meant that Rhiannon was going to get a whole lot of glares after class because of this.

Guys could be so immature sometimes.

"That would be me." Rhiannon raised her hand confidently. There was no way she was showing fear in front of the woman.

"Miss Graceling, I'd very much like it if you showed me around. If you wouldn't mind."

She minded. She minded _a lot. _Rhiannon nodded begrudgingly.

"Thank you, sweetheart when I need your help I'll simply ask so you're not too hassled by this added burden."

She was definitely not this woman's "sweet heart". If she could be this woman's anything she'd want to be her death wish. Miss D shot Rhiannon one of those 'you can trust me' smiles but she didn't buy it for one minute.

"You're welcome." Rhiannon said, through gritted teeth. Miss D either didn't hear or ignored the bitterness in her voice because she simply spun around and begun the lesson. The tension of earlier was gone and the ticklish feeling in her brain had worn off.

"I can't believe she'd do that." Kian hissed under his breath. Rhiannon didn't think he'd meant for her to hear him but she had.

"Do what?"

Kian looked surprised for a second. He recovered himself quickly, giving her a heart-stopping smile. "I thought you weren't talking to me anymore."

"I didn't say I wouldn't talk to you and you weren't exactly Mr. Talkative when you walked in." She moved her body slightly to see him better, before folding her arms across her chest and sitting back.

"I'm sorry about that. I had something on my mind. At least I'm talking to you now, right?" He smiled brightly and Rhiannon couldn't help but smile back. Kian hid his anger well but she could still see it in the frozen depths of his eyes. It was there but he was covering it with as much heat as he could.

It made her wonder why he hated that teacher so much. How long had they known each other for him to hate her that much? How had they met? Why was she pretending not to recognise him? Did this somehow have something to do with Devlin?

"Yeah, and I guess I could forgive you." Rhiannon wanted to be annoyed that he was avoiding her question. That all her questions were never getting answered but she'd get her answers, it was just an added bonus that she _liked _talking to Kian.

She loved the sound of his voice, but somehow it made her feel disloyal to Devlin whenever she talked to Kian. There wasn't even anything going on between Devlin and her, she just wanted to help him and that was it. At least, that's what Rhiannon kept telling herself.

"I'm glad to hear it." He shot her another one of his crooked smiles. There was a comfortable silence as they both studied each other. Rhiannon was the first to look away, heat dying her cheeks a bright red.

"Look, after I thought about it, I understand that whole thing you did in front of Allegra. It was the stupidest thing I've ever seen someone do and I didn't like it one bit, but I understand. But _you _have to understand that I don't need –"

"Stop. You haven't been here that long. In case you haven't noticed I'm an outsider, a social pariah. I've had time to get used to it, hell even Deidre has had time to get used to it but _you – _you have time to escape from me. Someday you'll thank me for keeping my distance." Rhiannon interrupted passionately, she didn't like the path his thoughts had taken. It was probably best she stopped him before he made a massive mistake.

"Thank you? For degrading yourself in front of my bitch of a step-sister? I don't think so. I think you're worth a million Allegra Harts and I can't believe you'd think any differently. Maybe there's something in the water but these people don't seem to see you the way I do, the way you _should _be seen."

Kian had this intense look in his eyes, like he wanted to stand up and shout about everything and everyone that'd ever been wronged. He seemed to radiate righteous anger. He looked very much like a vengeful angel.

She felt so small, so insignificant with him this way.

"I hardly know you. I don't get why you'd care whether I believe in my self-worth or not. I don't get why you'd pick me over you're step sister. I don't get a lot of things and I have the feeling that if I don't start to put the pieces together my head will split in half. But I do know I made _sure _that you would have friends and fit in like the rest of them." She felt stronger after reassuring herself of her reasons, reminding herself that there _were _reasons.

She needed to get her thoughts in order.

"I'm sorry that none of this makes sense to you but I can't help that. And did you even stop to consider that maybe I don't _want _to fit in?"

Rhiannon sat back stumped. Not _want_ to fit in? She'd never even thought of that. She'd spent her whole life on the outside looking in. She'd always wanted what she couldn't have. She'd never noticed how some people on the inside wanted to get out.

It was so foreign to her.

"I thought not. Sometimes you have to let people make their own decisions, for good or for bad at least it was their own choice, their own mistake to make. How else are you supposed to find out what you really want from life if you don't take a few wrong turns along the way?"

"I hadn't looked at it in that way. I was just so determined to make you not hate me. I led you to the path I would've taken if I'd had the chance. You just seem to... fit in with them." She waved her arms about, trying to get her meaning across. Kian just looked wounded.

She sighed in defeat.

Rhiannon pulled a hand through her hair. She'd never had a problem speaking her mind. Her grandmother had made sure of that but with Kian it was like her tongue had turned to mush. She couldn't make her thoughts and her words match up properly.

"I'm not like them, Rhiannon. I can promise you that. I can promise that with every fibre of what I am. And as for them? They don't even deserve to share the air you breathe, don't change to suit them." She'd forgotten the funny way her stomach did back flips in her stomach whenever he said her name.

Rhiannon had to admit that knowing someone cared was like being wrapped in warmth, she didn't even understand why he _would _care. It just didn't make any sense, nothing did anymore.

She was just starting to realise, maybe it didn't have to.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Kian shot her a strange look.

"Don't worry about it, just know I'm grateful."

"Anytime you need me I'm here for you, Rhiannon."

"Yeah, I know." She felt her lips curl into an unintentional smile, and he seemed to be taken aback. Kian blinked a few times before moving closer to her. She wondered how long it'd been since she'd smiled because she was truly happy. She was astonished to find she couldn't remember.

She felt guilty for this slice of happiness when Devlin was probably being drained of his powers right at this very moment. The thought of Devlin in pain made her jolt upright in her seat and away from Kian. She'd completely forgotten him in those short few moments and she felt horrible.

The happiness drained out of her like she'd sprung a leak. As if guessing the direction of her thoughts, Kian shot out his hand and enveloped hers. He was so warm and welcoming, Rhiannon wished she could lean into him and get lost. It was like he was a drug that could make all the bad things go away for a little while.

"Rhiannon, who was that boy you were with on the bus?" Kian asked hesitantly, but there was crisp determination in his beautiful blue eyes. He oozed care and worry but it felt like it was suffocating her.

It was too much, too soon. It was dangerous.

Instantly Rhiannon felt apprehension slice through her happy mood. She had to lie, she didn't know why but she just knew that it would be dangerous to tell Kian anything about Devlin. Kian was hiding something.

There was definitely something up.

"Why do you need to know?" She gazed at him, her eyes in slits. If he dared to hurt Devlin there would be hell to pay. Rhiannon didn't want to hurt Kian but she would if she had to.

"I didn't like the look of him. There's something about him that makes my blood boil, don't ask me why. He's got a lot of darkness, beneath those pretty boy looks of his. You've changed from a single day in his presence. It scares me." Kian said seriously, his eyes intense and burning like blue flames.

The need to protect Devlin bubbled to the surface.

"I think that boiling would be jealousy. You should really learn how to deal with it and if I've changed so much why the hell are you still talking to me? Just piss off if I'm not good enough for you after all." Rhiannon retorted. Darkness seemed to fill her soul and all she could feel was anger. Tendrils of shadow wrapped around her heart. Her pulse raced, like she'd been running a marathon.

Gods, where was all this anger coming from? What was happening to her? Why did she even care? All these mortals were playthings, to be thrown away at will. They didn't understand her pain or her power.

"I'm sorry, alright. I didn't know he was such a sore spot for you. You just met the guy and you're already getting all defensive over him. That's what's scaring me, Rhiannon." He placed a soothing hand on hers.

She wanted to snatch her hand away from him. He didn't deserve her the way Devlin did. That thought made her freeze. Where had _that_ come from? She felt her heart rate go down. She wondered at how he was doing that.

Her anger slowly lapped away leaving her vaguely confused and with a bit of a headache.

"I guess I was a bit jealous. He just looks like the type to break a girl's heart, with all those pretty boy looks. All the Scorpions were going on non-stop about him." He jerked his hand away as if she'd burned him and placed his hand casually on the desk.

Rhiannon would've rolled her eyes if she didn't feel like a jackhammer was going off in her head. To think, she'd thought that Kian was actually dangerous to Devlin, the all-powerful genie. He'd just been assessing the competition for his precious cheerleaders.

She smiled through the pain developing in her head.

She gasped as it increased and spread within her skull. It seemed to grow and pulse like a living entity. Rhiannon felt like a million tiny insects were eating her brain. She almost would've preferred the abnormal anger.

She shuddered at remembering the blood rage she'd felt a moment earlier. And how easily Kian had healed her of it. It would seem Kian _was _hiding something but at that very moment she didn't particularly care, her head seemed ready to split.

"He's a foreign exchange student, from England. He's shiny, mysterious and gorgeous. Of course, the cheerleaders are in a huff about him. No need to be jealous, Kian. He won't steal your precious cheerleaders. He's not interested in any one of them." Rhiannon pretended to chuckle, her head pounding to an unnaturally loud rhythm. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

He glanced down at her hand on his shoulder and didn't make a move to take it off. Rhiannon's nail dug into his shoulder as the room began to swim. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep out the nausea.

"I said I was a _bit _jealous and who cares about the darn cheerleaders? No one knows anything about him, don't even know his name. I just noticed you hanging out with him that first day and I was wondering if you two were... you know, together?" Kian slid his eyes away from her eyes and onto the table.

"No we're not 'you know, together'. Does that make you happy? He kind of disappeared before the day ended anyway. So you can rest easy, Kian." She held her hands to her head, the pounded getting more powerful. Nausea built up deep in her stomach, the room swimming around her.

"I didn't mean – Rhiannon, are you alright?" She felt someone shake her, but her eyes couldn't stay open. They fluttered closed, as voices called her name.


	5. Chapter 5: Monster

**_Chapter Five_**

"Thank the gods you are alright, my lady." Devlin's voice washed over her and she soaked it up like a person dying of thirst. Rhiannon had missed him so much. Somehow, it felt right to wake up to his voice.

"What happened, Devlin?" Her voice cracked a little from disuse, but Devlin understood her perfectly. She opened her eyes slowly, squinting against the light. She felt hideous and she was pretty sure the guy at her side was perfectly perfect.

She would've given a disgust snort, if she didn't feel so groggy.

He walked around her bed and gave her a glass of cool water.

It soothed her dry throat.

She knew she _should've _pushed his hand away and grabbed the glass for herself, like a nice modern girl. But if she was being completely truthful herself, she liked being taken care of. Rhiannon was touched by Devlin's caring gesture, especially when he lifted her head to allow her to drink better.

"You fainted and no one was able to wake you."

Rhiannon could hear the silent _not even me, _that Devlin added to the end of the sentence. She wanted to reassure him but she didn't think he wanted her reassurance at the moment, she sat up.

"I fainted. That's all? That isn't a big deal, dude. _Trust_ me. People do that all the time. What was with the whole 'thank the gods you're alright' thing? Don't you think your worry is just a tad bit exaggerated?" Rhiannon laughed half-heartedly, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Devlin shifted from one foot to the other. "It's not the fact you fainted that had everyone - not just me, worried _mia tesoro_."

Rhiannon's eyes widened as comprehension filled her dark eyes. All grogginess fled as she observed the room around her.

It was only then she noticed her surroundings, she was in a huge sterile room. Doctors hurried past as nurses dashed after them, murmuring to themselves and taking notes. Her clothes were neatly folded on a seat across from her bed. Rhiannon had no idea how she'd gotten here.

The room smelt strangely of pastries and detergent. But she was certain that was only because Devlin was standing so close to her.

She felt heat rush to her cheeks.

"How long have I been out?" Rhiannon insisted.

"A fortnight."

"Holy cow."

"My thoughts exactly."

He started pacing back and forth, deep in thought.

He was silent for so long that all Rhiannon could do was hope he'd speak soon. Rhiannon got dizzy from watching him and his ceaseless circles. She was hardly going to just sit around and look pretty.

"Do you care to share? Or are you going to keep all this to yourself?" She asked, swinging her legs down before softly touching the floor. It was so cold. She couldn't place her toes on the floor without wincing.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice demanded from the doorway.

Rhiannon peeked back to see a man in still in his prime, about forty. Tall, with broad shoulders and a trim waist, he was obviously a man who took care of himself. His well groomed hair was blond and wavy, his face familiar but she couldn't figure out how.

"I was getting out of bed last time I checked." Rhiannon retorted. She wanted to leave and no monster doctor was going to keep her doing just that. A hospital room was not a prison.

She could come and go as she wanted.

"Why didn't you call a nurse as soon as she woke up? Any manner of injury could've happened to her if she had left too early and without at least a basic check up." Monster Doc didn't address her anymore, he looked directly at Devlin.

For a second she thought that there was special about this doctor, that maybe he could _see _Devlin. She realised that Devlin was probably in human mode, since he hardly blinked when the Monster Doc talked to him.

Monster Doc stared at her locket for a second, frowning. "Why are you wearing that in here? All jewellery must be removed, in case in reduces circulation. I'll hold onto it until you can leave."

"It's very precious to her and I think she will be able to leave very soon, so there's no real point in taking it is there?" Devlin jumped in.

The doctor moved to speak but Devlin quickly kept going.

"And I'm sorry, sir. I was in another world. I didn't even notice that she had attempted to leave. If I had I would certainly have notified a nurse. I would've held myself personally responsible if anything happened to her." Devlin looked so stern, that she could almost see how old he was.

He was so youthful and alive most of the time, that it was almost impossible to realise that he was thousands of years old. It was disconcerting seeing how old he was without the lines that would've given away anyone else.

"Even so, you should've at least called in a nurse to give her the once over as soon as she had woken up. Miss Graceling's just been in a mini coma, young man. For no apparent reason and you don't seem in the least bit concerned."

Devlin's hands curled into fists at his sides. "Of course I'm concerned. What type of monster wouldn't be? And she is no longer in a 'mini' coma, she's awake. I just don't understand why she needs to be 'checked up', especially when she's perfectly healthy and strong."

"This is all based on your expert opinion, is it?" Monster Doc sneered at Devlin. He crossed his arms over his strong chest. He did remind her of someone, Rhiannon couldn't for the life of her remember who, but it was really starting to frustrate her.

"No, but all you need to do is take one look at her and you can tell she's absolutely fine. She's made of tougher stuff than you modern doctors think. She's not made of glass, you know." Devlin spat, in disgust. Rhiannon was glad that Devlin didn't want her to spend any more time in hospital.

She found them... uncomfortable. It was something about the smell. It wasn't the sterile, clean smell that most people associate with hospitals. No, it was something else. It wasn't really her nose that sensed it but _smell _was the closest thing to a description she could get. They smelt too much like death and sickness for her liking, but maybe that was just her.

Rhiannon shuddered, but it wasn't because of the cold.

"I beg to differ, and what's this business about modern –"

"Hey, I think I can leave whenever I want. Check up or no, I can make my own decisions about my health. And I say I'm as fit as a fiddle." Rhiannon spoke up, suddenly.

She didn't like it how they seemed to be talking about her like she wasn't in the room. She raised an eyebrow at the both of them.

"Unless I'm a prisoner here, Doctor...?"

Monster Doc didn't seem to hesitate. The _kind_ doctor even had the righteousness to look a bit taken aback. "Doctor Peter Hart and no, of course not." He shot her a fake smile.

The name and the face suddenly clicked. He definitely did remind her of the deadly Allegra Hart, even the superiority that exuded from his skin. "Good. Now if you don't mind I'd like you both to leave, gentlemen."

"I can't leave you in this room alone. What if something happens?" Devlin refused, as stubbornly as a mule. He leant against the calming blue wall and Rhiannon almost laughed. Her fainting had hurt his pride somehow. She wished she could hear what he was thinking, she was pretty sure it would have been hilarious.

"He has a point. _Someone _should be watching to see your progress. You shouldn't be in a hospital room by yourself." Doctor Hart ceded grudgingly. He didn't like admitting that Devlin was right, not in the slightest and Devlin was enjoying every minute of it.

Even if he didn't show it.

"Actually I was hoping I could change. And changing in front of grown _men_ isn't exactly my strong suit." She smiled sweetly.

Devlin and Doctor Hart were decent enough to blush. It served them right for trying to take the decisions out of her hands. Rhiannon eventually kicked them out after Doctor Hart did a few little checkups on her, because he had insisted. The guy really cared too much for comfort.

Rhiannon kept silent the whole time, it wasn't easy but she did it. The silent treatment always makes everyone involved uncomfortable but Doctor Hart would live.

She threw on her skinny jeans and khaki hoodie, tying her black steel-capped boots with a flourish. Rhiannon felt grimy but she'd just grin and bear it.

She felt like she was ready for nearly anything.

Rhiannon flung back the door in her excitement and bumped into a wall of flesh. _It would seem I can't let my guard down for five seconds without falling onto my ass_, she thought ruefully. Kian smiled down at her crookedly, a bunch of flowers crumpled in his hand.

"Are those for me?" Rhiannon laughed.

She lay back on the ground, staring up at him.

Something in his eyes screamed an apology, she wondered why. It was only there for a second, it flickered like a flame and then it was gone. It disappeared so fast that Rhiannon wondered if she'd imagined it.

He leaned casually against the door frame, bearing an air of bold confidence.

"Actually, no. They're for my ailing great grandmother next door. She's very old and brittle but the thought of me bringing her, barely alive store bought flowers is the sole sunshine in her otherwise dreary day." Kian swore. He hand over his heart, he looked completely sincere.

Rhiannon didn't believe him for a second.

He even had the audacity to wipe away an invisible tear from the corner of his eye. Rhiannon kicked him playfully on the shin and he fell on the ground next to her.

"What's your great grandmother's maiden name?" Rhiannon asked nonchalantly, staring at her nails at different angles, before eyeing him suspiciously. He looked completely collected but she was pretty sure she could crack him.

"Um, why? I hardly think that's relevant."

"To the contrary it's very relevant. I'd like to send my regards to her with some flowers, maybe a card or two. I mean, she'd have to be a pretty good great grandmother to deserve the support of the one and only Kian." She waved her hands around him.

"Bennet. First name Elizabeth." He said confidently, not even blinking an eye. Rhiannon had to admit, he was _quite _the actor. If she didn't already know that he'd stolen that name from _Pride and Prejudice. _

"Oh, really now? Maybe we should check with her right now, you know just in case, she'll miss her little ray of sunshine." She tapped him on the nose with her finger, before leaping onto her feet.

"Rhiannon."

"Yes." She cooed.

"I have a confession to make." Kian stated seriously, humour shining in his Caribbean blue eyes. He got to his feet and placed a hand on hers. She felt warm tingles travel up her arm but she ignored it.

Rhiannon acted as shocked as she could.

"A confession? What could you possibly have to confess about?" Rhiannon placed the back of her hand to her forehead theatrically, turning her face away from him. She probably looked like one of those characters from her grandmother's soap operas.

"Well, there's not easy way to say this but my great grandmother is not really Elizabeth Bennet. In fact there is no great grandmother in the next room and these flowers are really for you."

"You mean it's all been a lie." Rhiannon gasped loudly. She placed a hand on her cheek for added effect. Kian's lips curled at the edges but he still kept a straight face. The guy was tough, she could give him that but everyone has their limits. She was going to make him laugh if it was the last thing she did.

"Yes. A horrible, terrible lie. Will you ever find it in yourself to forgive me?" Kian pleaded, getting on his knees. He tugged at her hand and she stumbled. She tried to steady herself but ended up falling with more force onto Kian. He tumbled backwards trying to support her weight. All the eyes in the hospital were on them, Rhiannon blushed scarlet.

A few nurses shook their heads disapprovingly.

He laughed wholeheartedly. "I said forgive me, not jump me. I know I'm a catch but no need to force yourself onto me. Jeez, Rhiannon all you had to do was ask."

Rhiannon glared up at him from his chest. When she'd said she'd make him laugh this wasn't exactly what she meant. He looked so adorable, but she didn't particularly want to give him any ideas. Kian grinned and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

She remembered that she hadn't brushed her teeth, had a shower or combed her hair for two weeks and here she was breathing on him. Rhiannon jumped to her feet for the second time that day and she didn't want to make it a third.

She felt so cold but that was probably because Kian had been warm. She felt deprived of that warmth.

He was so warm. He'd practically scorched her skin.

"Rhiannon!" A little old English lady pulled her into a tight embrace that restricted any kind of breathing she was hoping to do. Rhiannon found herself hugging her grandmother tightly back. Gran really cared and she'd probably been through hell the last two weeks, Rhiannon couldn't believe she'd forgotten her when she'd woken up.

"Gran." Rhiannon whispered into her grandmother's snowy white hair. She smelt like vanilla and the oats that she ate every morning. Her grandmother untangled herself from Rhiannon, managing to keep one arm wrapped around her waist.

Rhiannon wouldn't have traded her grandmother for the world.

"Who's this strapping young man, Rhiannon?"

Well, at least not on _most_ days.

"Um, Gran this is –" Rhiannon sure was glad that her grandmother hadn't seen the _very _compromising situation, Kian had gotten her into just a minute before or she'd be in deep trouble. Gran didn't say anything but Rhiannon knew she struggled with the fact that Rhiannon was so reserved.

She'd love it, if Rhiannon got a social life outside of Deidre.

"I'm Kian, ma'am. I go to Rhiannon's school. I just wanted to give her these flowers and wish her a safe recovery. Little did I know that she was perfectly fine. It's nice to finally meet you. I must say there are very few women who are as beautiful as you when they're forty."

Her grandmother's eyes fell onto the beautiful bouquet in his hands and she smiled warmly at him. Rhiannon could see the calculating stir behind her grandmother's dark eyes, she wanted to knock herself out and save herself the embarrassment.

"You can call me Viviane. Any friend of Rhiannon's is a friend of mine. I'm sixty-five years old and proud of the fact. It'll do you good to remember that. I really do wonder why my granddaughter has never mentioned you. You seem quite the handsome young man." Her grandmother was up to her old tricks, last time this had happened Rhiannon had ended up on a date with the male cashier at the theatre.

It was the most embarrassing time of her life.

"Why thank you, Viviane but I think it's because you're just a little too old for me." Kian winked at Gran cockily, before kissing her hand. Her grandmother smacked him playfully on the cheek.

"I'm not _that _old but I think we both know someone who's just the right age for you." Gran grinned slyly.

"Gran!" Rhiannon shouted despairingly.

Her grandmother continued to grin at Kian in a knowing way. She really didn't have any shame, none at all. It was almost like she was a matchmaking machine.

"You know, my dear I think I should get you something to eat. You've barely eaten anything in two weeks. I don't want you going into another fainting spell. I won't stand for someone in my family to go hungry, not even for a second." Gran winked at Kian and walked confidently off towards the canteen. Rhiannon was pretty damn sure the old hag wasn't coming back for a while.

"I'm sorry about Gran. She's a little bit eccentric. It takes people a while to get used to her. Deidre took at _least _a month. She thinks she's got the matchmaking powers of a goddess. It's a bit hard to handle sometimes." Rhiannon chuckled, mussing up her hair a bit. It was awkward talking to someone her grandmother had called handsome, even if it was the truth.

"I thought she was really nice. She's confident and beautiful. What I imagine you'd look like in forty years or so." He threw her a searching look and she felt heat burning against her cheeks. Rhiannon wasn't quite sure that she liked the way Kian looked at her, it was so... She couldn't find the words for it but it was unnatural, beyond normal.

It did stupid things to her body and made her heart do little back flips.

"I'm sorry I was for gone so long, that doctor would not leave me alone and – Oh, who's this Rhiannon?" Devlin's voice startled her and she jumped apart from Kian, immediately. Devlin raised an eyebrow but just ignored it. Rhiannon chastised herself for acting so guiltily when Kian grew distant again.

Before she could introduce the both of them, Kian shot his hand out. "I'm Kian. I believe you go to my school. Who are you?" Kian studied at Devlin steadily, as if sizing him up in case Devlin decided to throw the first punch. Rhiannon snorted in an un-ladylike manner and peeked at Devlin.

Devlin looked a bit uncomfortable but otherwise calm. Rhiannon let out a sigh of relief. She _really _didn't want to get involved in some macho test of strength. She had enough to process as it was, without _that _kind of stupidity.

"Devlin Thornton at your service, I must say it's nice to meet some of Rhiannon's friends since her other –" As soon as his hand touched Kian's, Kian's eyes widened.

"_Biondo gente._" Kian whispered.

A tick in Devlin's temple pulsed, but he didn't comment. "Rhiannon I think we should be going now."

"I have to wait for Gran, she's –"

"We need to go, now."

"I'm sure she won't be that long –"

All thoughts faltered as screams erupted from the cafeteria.


	6. Chapter 6: War

_Author Note: Alright, this explains quite a lot. No spoilers but yeah, romance will pick up again later. You'll see what I mean once you read. - LadyKnight_

**_Chapter Six_**

Rhiannon burst into the cafeteria, her heart pounding.

She looked around frantically for the one figure she could recognise anywhere. There was no sign of her. Nothing. Everything slowed down, as panicked nurses grabbed patients and led them away from the damage. The smell of smoke and brimstone wafted in the air, embers flying in all directions.

Her eyes flew to the huge gash in the wall, smoking heavily. It looked as if the wall had been melted, steel leaked down like candle wax. It took Rhiannon a while to process what had happened, her mind worked slowly. Her head spun, and her knees could no longer support her.

Her breathe caught in her throat. She felt strong arms embrace her, as she collapsed into them. She couldn't bear thinking. She breathed in the strong aroma of coffee and heat. It brought her back to her senses. Maybe her grandmother had gotten out before – What had happened? Where could she be? Was she _dead? _

Rhiannon knew her grandmother was not amongst the people who had escaped, she would've seen her. Her grandmother would've searched her out in the chaos.

"You're safe. It's alright. Please, please don't cry. I promise you will _always_ be safe with me." Kian whispered into her hair, cradling her to his chest. She felt the warmth of his skin through his shirt, she wanted to get closer to him. She hadn't noticed that tears had escaped from her eyes, she wiped them away hurriedly with the back of her hand. Rhiannon pushed away from Kian, offering her thanks.

She had feel safe in his arms, she felt like she fitted there perfectly. She shook those thoughts out of her mind, as she slowly gathered the courage to glance around again. She ignored Kian's smouldering blue eyes as they stayed on her.

The room was empty now, except for Devlin, Kian and herself. Devlin was examining the scorch marks. It was as if an inferno had invaded the hospital.

"Devlin, what do you see?" Rhiannon asked, desperate that there would be some kind of clue as to what happened.

"It's better, if you come and look." Devlin called back, hand extended for her to come along.

Rhiannon saw it and she gasped. She couldn't help it. It was a note, burnt into the wall. Who could've done this? It would've have taken longer than the few seconds - She stopped herself. This was a world with genies and any number of other magical creatures for all she knew. She couldn't make any assumptions, no matter how comforting.

_Kian,_

_Insurance, should you ever decide to mess with me again_

_your little girlfriend's grandmother is toast. _

_And I don't think you want that one your conscience, do you?_

_Give my regards to the Fair One. _

_Yours always._

"Rhiannon, it's not what it looks like." Kian began.

"Really, Kian? Then what does it look like? Because to me, it looks like you've got a whole lot of explaining to do and you _owe _it to me to tell me. Actually –" Rhiannon spun to Devlin. "I wish that my grandmother was brought back, safe and sound, right here in front of me."

Devlin shook his head sadly. "My power doesn't work outside of the mortal realm."

"What do you mean 'outside the mortal realm'?" Rhiannon exclaimed exasperated by how much she didn't know.

"It means his powers won't work in Fey or anywhere else in the Underworld for that matter." Kian explained, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

Rhiannon shrugged of his touch. She didn't want to be comforted.

She wanted answers and quickly.

"I think this will be easier if we were at your house." Kian touched her hand with an apologetic smile. The familiar scent of oatmeal surrounded her, light filtered in from the windows. It was surprising to see sunlight after all the things that had happened, something so ordinary.

"Sit and explain." Rhiannon ordered. She pushed him into the sofa seat, and straddled a chair. She was tired of her own ignorance, she wanted to know everything.

"I think –"

"_No_, Kian. Devlin, get your tush here _now_." Devlin materialised behind her, she could sense his power and it comforted her a little. She could feel his strength seeping into her, she needed it.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Grovelling like a dog as always, Fair One. Do you think that even your magic could keep me here if I did not want to be?" Kian growled, struggling against invisible restraints. Rhiannon silently thanked Devlin, at least this way there was no way Kian could escape.

Rhiannon glared at Kian. "You will not talk to Devlin like that or this will end very unpleasantly, understand me?"

Kian moved his head to the side, Rhiannon took it as assent.

"Devlin, I wish that Kian will answer all my questions truthfully and in great detail, without the need for force." Rhiannon watched Kian, there was no significant change. No glitter falling from the sky. She had to look to Devlin to see if he'd done anything.

"It is done, my lady. I suggest you find out his true name, that way you may control him." Devlin sounded so formal and cold, she didn't realise how much warmth he showed her until that moment.

"What is your _real _name?"

"Kian Hunter." Kian answered smugly, even trapped and under interrogation he was handsome. Rhiannon didn't want to think about him like that, he was hiding something and she was going to find out what.

"Are you sure my wished worked?" Rhiannon asked, glancing up at Devlin.

Devlin nodded. "You have to be more careful in your phrasing. The truth can be a twisted thing, especially, in the hands of an experienced liar."

"What is your _true _name?"

"_Dominate Cacciatoro. _Is that what you wanted? Are you happy?" He barked was a rumble that accompanied the words, like they were ancient and powerful. It was beautiful and brutal in the same instant.

"Tell me, which of your _friends _took Viviane?"

"She is not my friend." Kian growled.

"_Dominate_, answer me."

"Her name is Morrighan. She's an assassin, the Queen of Shadows. And she is not my friend." Kian spat out. Blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth. Rhiannon almost jumped, as the scarlet liquid ran down his chin. She immediately looked to Devlin.

"Why is he bleeding?"

"You used his true name, forced him to answer a question. It was painful to him." Devlin shrugged, in a 'that's-how-it-is' gesture. Rhiannon glared at him, glancing worriedly at Kian.

"Why didn't you tell me it would hurt him?" She hissed.

"You didn't ask."

There was obviously something between Devlin and Kian, but she would cross that bridge when she needed to. She didn't know how she felt about him at the moment, but she didn't want Kian to be in pain. She turned back to Kian, her eyes softer.

"Why did she take my grandma? What does she want from you, Kian?"

"Take my restraints off Rhiannon. This is a long story and I'd prefer to be comfortable." Kian asked, his eyes begging her to trust him. She couldn't believe she was falling for it.

"Release him."

"He'll escape –" Devlin spluttered.

"Just do it."

Kian relaxed into the seat, breathing deeply. He moved his hands experimentally, surveying his surroundings.

"Thank you." Kian whispered.

"Tell me, _everything._"

* * *

"There has been a war waging between Underworlders and the Hunters. The Hunters are a group of zealous humans, trained in the art of murder. They want to find the Underworld, to find Fey." Kian began, his eyes misting over as he settled into the story.

"What is a fey? As in _faeries_?" Rhiannon asked in wonder.

"Fey is our home, our power source and where we get our true names. It is a city in the Underworld. And before you ask Underworlders come in many shapes and sizes, werewolves, mermaids, elves, anything really but our nobility are faeries." Devlin answered before Kian could. Kian snorted in derision, he didn't place much faith in faeries.

"Why would they want to take over Fey? If it's just a city?"

"Control. You get our names, you have complete control over us. If they cannot control us, they seek to drive every single one of us into extinction because they fear us and they fear what we could do. They believe all Underworlder's to be devil spawn. Morrighan is queen of the darker citizens of Fey, she gives us a bad name but the fear inspires offers some protection. The leader of the Hunters is the Tuer de la Ombre, the Slayer." A shiver whispered down Rhiannon's spine at the name. It was as if calling his name gave him power.

"How?" Rhiannon asked, knowing Kian would understand full well what she meant. How had they known how to kill Underworlders? How had they discovered they existed?

"Some of us have been imprisoned and used in order to fight our brethren. Some of us were stolen at birth and have taken to killing our own a little too... well. These captured and lost Underworlders have taught them how to kill us, to destroy us but –"

"The Slayer wants to use us, as his own personal army." Devlin finished his face grim.

"The Slayer is _insane_. He wants to control something beyond him, something unbelievably powerful. He wants to get something that will win this war, against Morrighan. I think, the Fair One can tell you about that." Kian smirked at Devlin. Rhiannon had stop their childish banter between them, because it was grating against her nerves.

"Let me guess, they all want you." Rhiannon stated, looking at Devlin.

He nodded stoically.

"The Slayer doesn't just want the Fair One. He wants to _be _the Fair One. Devlin isn't loyal to only you, whoever has _that _locket has his loyalty. He can switch teams anytime he wants, he is a major game piece and his true loyalties have never been established." Kian's icy stare concentrated on Devlin, as if he could squash Devlin with the pure power of his will. Rhiannon had to admit, this didn't sound good.

"Morrighan is powerful?" Rhiannon wondered aloud.

"Correct."

"Why hasn't she just stolen the locket or swapped my grandma for it?"

"Morrighan is creature of chaos, a demon. She _enjoys_ war and drama. If she simply won the war, it'd be too easy. Besides, she'd have to gain your trust and then kill you to get the locket. And... I think she likes you." Kian finished on a strange note.

"She _likes_ me?" She didn't exactly know what to think. A trained assassin liked her?

"She does. Morrighan has always loved to love the most inappropriate things and –"

"Always? How do you know Morrighan and you still haven't explained your part in all of this?" Rhiannon cut in. She couldn't help noticing the hint of familiarity in the way Kian talked about her. Nor could she stop the surging jealousy, she really wasn't stable. Her grandmother was missing and she was letting her emotions get the better of her.

"I don't see how that is –"

"Tell me, please Kian?"

Kian sighed deeply. "I'm half-demon. I'm a messenger. No, I lie. I'm _the_ Messenger. The Slayer uses me to find information, to seek out individuals who may be chosen by the Fair One to be his master."

"I believe, my lady asked for you to tell her everything, _Dominate._" Devlin said in a low voice, it was scarier than if he'd raised his voice. He sounded dangerous as if on the verge of the darkness. Rhiannon wanted to reach out to him, to make sure he was okay. Devlin was usually so laid back, but when the darkness took over. Nothing could stop him.

"I'm to seek them out, earn their trust and kill them."

Rhiannon felt her heart stop in her chest. She couldn't picture Kian as a cold- blooded killer. He was sweet, funny and she couldn't fit the idea of him and murder. She wanted to yell at Devlin and maybe at herself, if she could like someone like him.

"Tell her the rest."

"No." Kian hissed, getting to his feet.

"Tell her, you filthy demon."

"Can't you see she's in shock? Don't you care that she's been recuperating? That she's not coping? You can't just give her all this information and expect her to just swallow it. She's human, biondo gente, albeit a special one but she can't take all of this at once." Kian was shorter than Devlin but Rhiannon saw that they stood as equals. They were not intimidated. The hatred burning between them was overwhelming.

"What? Like you were sent to kill me?" Rhiannon croaked. She hated herself for it, but she had liked Kian. Why had she trusted him?

"I was only sent to investigate whether the locket had appeared in Newford. Every single time we'd tried to steal or kill the owner of the locket, it had managed to elude us. It disappeared right off their corpses but I didn't know that he'd choose you. " The way Kian spoke of killing without an ounce of remorse, made Rhiannon sick to the core.

"Choose me?"

Kian laughed humourlessly. "You mean he never told you? It would seem I'm not the only one keeping secrets, Fair One."

"I don't keep secrets from my masters –"

"They just 'don't ask'." Rhiannon didn't know who to trust, everyone had their own webs of deceit and she was stuck somewhere in the middle.

"I chose you, my lady. I chose you because I thought you could release me, free me from my prison. But it would seem the demon is right, it's been a long day. Perhaps you should rest upstairs, while your associate and I discuss things." Devlin waved his hand in dismissal. Rhiannon knew that Devlin was stressed out. She had to help him, but if he didn't let her there was no chance of that.

"No, I will not be kept in the dark anymore. Whatever you can say to Kian, you can say to me. I want to know how we're getting my grandma back. I want to help and I have a more personal interest in saving her than both of you. I could bring new eyes to the situation, new passion. And you will let me help whether you want me to or not." Rhiannon stood her ground. She was going to help. Rhiannon didn't give a damn, she'd been dragged into this but she was not some fragile girl, who was going to sit back and let the men fight her battles.

She'd fight alongside them.

"She's got a point. She's intelligent, strong and beautiful. What are going to lose letting her help out?"

"What do you suggest, demon?" Devlin didn't look pleased.

"I think it's time we paid a visit to the Queen of Shadows." Kian answered grimly.


End file.
